NY NY (new york new york) Fifth Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: A new Genre enters this season. Baby Frank Wilson becomes the centre of a custody battle, as the Wilson/Mcquire family fold is torn apart. Billy gets to see what the world would have been like if he had never been born. Jeff marries Lea, and it's not long before Chris and his Step Mother head into the bedroom. But Lea is somewhat connected to the organization that kidnapped Jack.
1. Season Five Preview

**NY NY SEASON FIVE PREVIEW******

**DURATION OF SEASON 1999-2000**

**DURATION OF SERIES 1995-2003**

**DURATION OF EACH EPISODE 55 Mins to 1 Hour.**

**  
><strong>**MAIN CAST/CHARACTERS****  
><strong>****

**  
><strong>**HARRISON FORD as Harry Wilson.**  
>Loving husband to high school sweetheart Tina and loving father to missing adopted son Jack. Younger brother to Jeff Wilson. Works as an architect and has just become, what he thinks is father to nephew, Frank Wilson...Mcquire, who is really Greg's son. Praying that one day his eldest son is found and brought home. Harry appears in every episode of the series.<p>

**CARRIE FISHER as Tina Mcquire Wilson. **  
>Wife to high school prince, Harry and loving adopted mother to Jack, who is currently missing, due to a kidnap. Twin sister to brother Greg and daughter to British born William and Audrey. Is unaware that her new son, Jack is in fact really son of her twin brother and daughter in law Helen. Holding onto hope that she will see Jack one day. Can you imagine her reaction if she discovered her sister in law's secret? Is the third longest character of the series.<p>

**CLINT EASTWOOD as Jeff Wilson.**  
>Older Brother to Harry. Adopted father to Christopher Mckenzie Wilson. Currently, getting over the death of his wife Sylvia, who was murdered over a year ago. Is a New York cop, who doesn't always play by the book. Has a strange lusting and casual friendship with Tina's best friend Lola. He see's his risks as doing a favour for his friends and family, yet some are for his own gain. Is to begin a relationship with Lea Henderson, new editor of the New York Times and it's she is going to be more than stepmother to Chris.<p>

**MARK HAMILL as Greg Mcquire.**  
>Loving husband to Helen. Twin brother to sister Tina. Son of British born parents William and Audrey. Is biological father to Frank, who he thinks is his nephew Is a recovery alcoholic, but what lies ahead, could sent him back into his downward spiral again, if and when he discovers what Helen has done. Is preparing for a the return of pimp Kenneth Depp, but when he discovers his nephew is really his son, prepare for the battle of the siblings. Once joined at the hip since birth, this new revelation could tear them apart. Has reconciled with his father in the past year. This is Greg's final season as a series regular.<p>

**NANCY ALLEN as Helen Wilde Mcquire.**  
>Loving, yet deceitful wife Helen to Greg. Daughter to deceased Frank Wilde and biological mother to Frank Wilson...Mcquire. A former Hooker and Drug addict. Has lied about the surrogacy which never happened and is also preparing for the return of her former pimp Kenneth Depp. We are to discover what happened to Depp in Season Three. But, her downward spiral, will be grieving for her son whom she has to play aunt to. Her drug addiction could return and see her in a straight jacket. If her In law's discovered her secret, what action do they take? This is Helen's final season as a series regular.<p>

**SEAN CONNERY as William (Billy) Mcquire.**  
>British born father to twins Tina and Greg and engaged to first wife Audrey a second time. Has currently enjoyed being a family man, especially reconciling with son Greg and being a grandfather to Jack and now new grandson Frank. Is hugely guilty for what his actions caused in the kidnapping of his Grandson Jack, who has disappeared off the face of the Earth without a trace. Are there happier times ahead or is the doting father of his twins, going to be caught in the battle for his Grandson Frank?<p>

**JOAN COLLINS as Audrey Mcquire.**  
>British born mother to twins Tina and Greg. Doting grandmother to Jack and new grandson Frank. Is currently engaged a second time to William. Is anxious in the finding of her adopted grandson Jack, who has vanished with no trace of his whereabouts. Yet, is set for a shock discovery, in which to tear the Wilson, Mcquire family apart and her fiancé will play a big part, which could make matters worse. This is Audrey's final season as a series regular.<p>

**KATHY BATES as Lola Sheldon.**  
>Long term friend of Tina and currently engaged to eccentric reporter George Parent. Finally this could be lucky in love for this kind hearted character, following her horrifying relationship with murdering psycho Paul Harland, is has slowly become a distant memory. Is just good friends with Jeff, but Chris cannot forgive her for not pushing Jeff away the night of his mother murder.<p>

**MICHAEL J FOX as Christopher Mckenzie Wilson.  
><strong>Adopted son to Jeff Wilson and son to deceased mother Sylvia. Best friends with partner George Parent. Works as a reporter/photographer for the New York Times. Hasn't had time for love or any sexual encounters, but that could change in bizarre circumstances. Has recently reconciled with his adopted father Jeff, but something new could put their binding to the test.

**CHRISTOPHER LLOYD as George Parent.**  
>Eccentric, but funny and lovable character. Engaged to smitten Lola and best friends with partner Christopher. Is kind of trying to get Chris to respect Lola more, but also doesn't want his friendship with Chris to disappear. George will soon have cause for concern, when he discovers what his best friend gets up to this season.<p>

**JULIA ROBERTS as Lea Henderson.**  
>New editor of the New York Times, succeeding the resigning Donald Blunt. Is to wed Jeff Wilson in a short period of time, but she plays a dangerous game, mixing business with pleasure between stepmother and stepson.<p>

DALLAS OPENING STYLE. WITH THREE WAY SPLIT STREAMING VIDS OF NEW YORK, SAME AS SEASON FOUR. DALLAS VARIATION THEME, SEASON TEN (9).

STARRING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER:  
>NANCY ALLEN<br>KATHY BATES  
>JOAN COLLINS<br>SEAN CONNERY  
>CLINT EASTWOOD<br>CARRIE FISHER  
>HARRISON FORD<br>MICHAEL J FOX  
>MARK HAMILL<br>CHRISTOPHER LLOYD  
>JULIA ROBERTS <p>


	2. Episode 65

**Episode 65: Bonding. ******

Baby Frank Wilson is almost six weeks old and Harry and Tina adore who they think is their son, when really the baby is really Greg and Helen's son. Greg is unaware his nephew is his biological offspring and Helen desperately doesn't want to keep up the pretence and naturally wants her son back, but due to the circumstances in which, her brother and sisters in laws adopted son, Jack has been kidnapped, missing with no trace, it's now looking unlikely she could ever come clean and it breaks her heart, as she herself has grown to love the child she has given up for what she believes is generosity. But, will Greg ever see it that way? Not likely. Worse is still to come, Kenneth Depp is lingering in the background and still out for Helen's blood and Greg is not going to let him get near her, what happened a year and a half ago in L.A. has never been answered, but soon it may be. But, Depp is far from Helen's concern.

Jeff Wilson keeps finding dead ends as does son, Christopher, on Nephew and Cousin, Jack. It tears everyone deep inside, as it does to Grand Parents Billy and Audrey, who were the last ones to see him. Jack is alive somewhere, but Vincent Simpson, is the only one who knows what's come of doting son to Harry and Tina. Lutessa Golding has vanished off the face of the Earth, grasping at $100,000. Jeff, however, is now dating new editor of the New York Times, Lea Henderson. Following Donald Blunts resignation, Jeff has struck up a very warm relationship with the Newspaper Goddess and Chris finds it rather uncomfortable. Chris never expected his father to be a lonely widow forever, but having a boss as a future step mother could prove awkward. Lea returns to the office, where she finds George using her phone. She thinks nothing of it and loads up her computer. George cannot take his eyes of Lea's legs and continues on the phone.  
>'No I've never tried it that way before...no, I'm not worried, it's just I've never tried it that position before, it's all new to me...I know you have to wet it before you put it in...you have to or it could break off...how far, I don't know how far, all the way I suppose, I know you have to keep wiggling it to get all the hairs off though...' George speaks.<br>Lea is shocked by his gestures. 'All right, alright, put that phone down.'  
>'I can't talk to you now, I'll call you back later,' George hangs up the phone.<br>'Do you have to talk like that when you're at work, can't you save that filthy stuff until you get home?' Lea rages.  
>'That was Christopher,' George claims.<br>'Christopher?' Lea wonders.  
>'Yeah, he and I are trying to set up a processing lab up at mine and Lola's place, that way I can take stuff home for example...'<br>'Alright alright, where's the report on the streaker running through central park?'  
>'It's on my desk,' George replies.<br>'Well, get it for me right away, we've wasted enough time on this nonsense,' Lea orders.

Harry and Tina take a trip and picnic into the country with baby Frank, about fifty miles out of the city and think of Jack. Harry says, that Jack would dote his little brother and that he's missing someone very special. Tina agrees as they look across a lake. Tina adds that the peace and quiet from the hustle and bustle of Manhattan is very warm and relaxing and it somewhat takes stress and pain away for now and give time for them to think of Jack alone.  
>'Your Mom and Dad, would be proud,' Tina points out.<br>'Both our parents would be warring over the best grand parents of the year award,' Harry jokes.  
>Tina laughs. 'Maybe not. Dad is very much guilty for making me give up our daughter all them years ago and he is distraught, blaming himself for Jacks disappearance. He knew sometime after we got engaged four years ago, he realized that you had a lovely family and they gave you so much love, Dad had wished he had given Greg more love when he was young.'<br>'I don't wanna speak ill of my Mom and Dad, but if I had a choice between finding their killer and finding Jack, I know deep down they wouldn't want me to choose, but Jack is the only real hope we have left and with our new son, Frank, the three of us will find him together.'  
>Harry and Tina embrace.<p>

Jeff takes Lea out to dinner and Jeff explains his birth in California, moving to 'Hexville' upstate New York, his parents murder and living in exile from his brother for sixteen years. Plus, tells his marriage to Sylvia. Jeff states he's not proud of all his past, but figures he's mellowed in recent years. Lea tells Jeff about her first marriage and that her husband used to beat her up and he caused her to miscarry her baby. The two then share a few jokes with one another and talk positive and at the end of the night, Lea and Jeff get passionate and make love.

Audrey and Billy reminisce about old times with photographs of themselves when they fell in love and pictures of Tina and Greg in their schooling years and trips to their origins Scotland and London. Audrey cries she wishes she had Jack and his brother Frank in a picture together.

Lola and George agree to put the wedding on hold for a few months, as she is still worried about Tina.

Helen gets butterflies in her stomach, when Tina and Lola visit with baby Frank. Helen curiously asks how the breast feeding is going? Tina thinks it's strange that the baby is not interested, as the doctor see's nothing wrong. Tina lets Greg hold Frank, unaware Greg is holding his son. Tina notices Helen glaring look at Greg cradling Frank. Helen smiles and goes to make coffee. Helen runs to the kitchen and cries.

A few days later, Lea comes into work and unexpectedly comes into work and kisses Chris on the cheek. Wondering what that was all about, she tells Jeff who follows in to give some surprising news.  
>'Lea is now officially your new stepmother,' Jeff grins. 'We just got married.'<br>Lea winks at Chris, who shocked out of his stooper.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY FIVE**  
><strong><br>**  
><em>Homage: Quotes used in conversation between Lea and George were almost replica to used in the 1984 movie 'The Woman Red.' I used that quote, as I thought it made me laugh.<em>


	3. Episode 66

**Episode 66: Devil's Badge.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>KEANU REEVES as Connor Murray<br>and RICHARD DREYFUSS as Vincent Simpson.**

_  
>A reference is made on an upcoming true event which some readers may find upsetting .<em>

Connor Murray is new recruit to the New York Police Department and with Jeff as the lieutenant, he immediately is impressed by Connors determination and commitment to the course and is thrown straight into the action. Connor receives a call on the police radio of an armed robbery at a convenient store and gives chase to the thieves. He seems to be losing them and surprisingly he stops the car and closes his eyes. The driving thief cannot control the getaway car, as the steering wheel decides to have a mind of it's own. Connor opens his eyes and his pupils flash red. The getaway with the criminals inside drives itself into East River. The thieves cannot escape and they drown. When other enforcers investigate, as well as Jeff, Jeff thinks it was their own doing and states that Connor has done a good job.

Over the coming days, Jeff and Connor get on like a house on fire and Connor seems attracted to Jeff's new wife, Lea, when he invites him round to dinner. Everything seems to be going well and Christopher also likes Connor. Lea goes to freshen up and Jeff goes to grab champagne. Connor heads to the bathroom then spots Lea rubbing lotion on her legs in the bedroom. He uses his demonic power to force Lea to kiss him, before he leaves. Lea is shocked by her actions, as she never wanted to kiss him in the first place.

Connor stands between the North and South Tower of the World Trade Center and looks up at two of the tallest skyscrapers in the world.  
>'I wish I could be the next messiah that intercepts the Mid Eastern World, but it's in my blood to follow the dark side, as my previous ancestors had set my previous generation out for. I wish I could be selfless, but my sub conscious will always win over the light that evades me,' Connor says to himself.<br>Connor turns and accidently bumps into Tina, who has Frank in his push chair. Connor has a pschic flash '_Helen calling Frank her son and Tina, Harry and Jack sharing good times.' _Connor apologises and walks off as his eyes to turn red.  
>'Fight it, fight it,' Connor cries to himself.<p>

Later, Connor is cornered by scientist Vincent Simpson , who kidnapped Jack. Vincent says that Connor cannot keep running and can help overcome the demon that has been his family blood for generations and knows the real reason why he's in New York, because he wants to get closer to Jacks adopted parents, but his darker side is stopping him from confessing Jacks whereabouts and attempts to live a lie as a cop.  
>'I am not going back to being a lab rat for anyone, I can handle my split personality,' Connor argues.<br>'But you are a danger to the public as well as yourself,' Simpson adds. 'We can control the monster inside you Connor.'  
>'Yeah, and to make sure I don't reveal the whereabouts of the psychic boy that you kidnapped. You're just using us, so you can earn billions. Just to warn you, my powers are expanding and when the going gets tough, so help you God,' Connor threats. 'My dark side cannot be provoked.'<p>

Helen is working at the boutique and Connor is about to start his shift, when he spots her and his eyes flash red. He walks up to her and smiles.  
>'I know your secret,' Connor grins, before walking off.<p>

Next day, he has a drink and his eyes flash red, when he's accidently nudged by Greg.  
>'It's gonna be a Merry Christmas for you this year,' Connor sniggers.<br>'Do you know something, I don't?' Greg asks. 'I mean it's three months away.'  
>'Ask the wife, that claims her dying love for you,' Connor grunts before exiting.<p>

Greg queries this and Helen suggests it could be a messenger from Kenneth Depp. Greg agrees.

Connor starts police duty and is logging onto a computer to look up police records. When he grabs a coffee, Vincent Simpson surprises him. Vincent claims that Connor won't be able to last without help and to reconsider. Connor argues that if Simpson leaves him alone and resists his darkness, he can get on with his life. But, Simpson adds he was right, about him fearing telling telling the Wilson's about Jack and cannot take that chance. Simpson touches his face and calls out the words that Golding used on '_The Moon and The Stars.' _Connors eyes flash red. Vincent leaves and Jeff enters and wonders what's wrong with his new officer. Connor shoots out at Jeff and a shootout occurs in the precinct, it's like a scene from '_The Terminator.' _Harry walks in during the chaos, as Chris and George follow. Jeff guns down Connor. A dying Connor calls out to Harry.  
>'The monster inside me is gone,' Connor states. 'I know where your son is...V...Vi...I'm so sorry.' Connor dies.<p>

Jeff checks the surveillance camera, but at the time of Vincent Simpson entered the precinct is scrambled. Chris checks on Connors background and discovers he has a similar background to Jacks, psychic abilities. The difference is, Connor comes from a generation of an ancient cult, that's intent of causing terrible things. Jeff ended any other continuing generation, by killing Connor. Harry figures that his dark side resisted Connors good side revealing Jacks whereabouts and thinks that's the real reason he came to New York.

Tina is gutted that it doesn't bring them closer to finding Jack. Audrey and Billy agree that rushing back into marriage is risky during the circumstances and Lola is suspicious of Helen's continuous stares at Frank.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY SIX**


	4. Episode 67

**Episode 67: ****Aunty****Mother ****Uncle****Father Sitting.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>WHOOPI GOLDBERG as Lutessa Golding<br>and RICHARD DREYFUSS as Vincent Simpson.**

Harry is working at his computer, when Jeff calls him and informs him that Lutessa Golding has been arrested in Minnesota, following a tip off from a Motel Manager. Jeff states that the FBI and authorities are questioning her, but she refuses to say anything until she speaks to her lawyer. Lutessa is brought back to the City. Harry and Tina are adamant they want to hear her interrogation, as does Audrey and Billy.

Greg agrees that he and Helen will baby sit Frank, while they go to the Federal interviewing. Helen is nervous about baby sitting her own son, that everyone is unaware of.

Christopher is pissed off that he cannot get a front seat to the interrogation, but Jeff puts him in his place and demands he show respect for his Aunty and Uncle. Lea begins acting like a mother to Chris when she starts tucking his trousers in and straightening his tie.  
>'You're not home now, baby, you're at work and if you want to continue being a success in reporting, presentation in dressing is a number one priority,' Lea explains.<br>'Yeah...thanks,' Chris replies.  
>'Right off you go my boy,' Lea says, smacking his bum, when he turns round. 'Show them native New Yorkers what you're made of.'<p>

Tina, Harry, Audrey, Billy and Jeff head to the interrogation, while leaving Greg and Harry to baby sit their own son. Helen longs to tell her husband that Frank is really his son and that she never went through with the surrogacy, as she was already pregnant, but after all that's happened and continuing to happen with Jack missing and Harry and Tina loving who they thinks is their new son, she will be opening more heartache within the family and with Kenneth Depp very much not out of the picture, bringing Greg's world crashing down on him, will not be on the agenda anytime soon. Baby Franks cries and he needs a diaper change. Helen insists Greg does it.  
>'I'm sure your so...I mean nephew won't mind you changing it for him,' Helen nods.<br>'Hey listen, if we do end up having kids of our own, we take this in turns right?' Greg groans.  
>'He is our own,' Helen whispers to herself.<br>'What was that honey?' Greg asks.  
>'Nothing, hey, you look a natural,' Helen says forcing a smile.<br>'Does that mean you'll reconsider?' Greg wonders.  
>'Maybe,' Helen replies.<p>

Lutessa Golding is interrogated and with her lawyer there, she denies any involvement in Jacks disappearance. The FBI ask her how she suddenly came into large amounts of cash? Lutessa refuses to come clean and doesn't inform authorities, what source paid her off. Tina asks if she could go in and speak to Lutessa. After debating whether to, she is allowed. Tina sits across from her.  
>'Please, Lutessa, Jack is just a boy, he is my son. I love him with all my heart and it kills me everyday. He has a brother, who he hasn't met yet,' Tina explains. 'If you know what happened to my son, if you know who took him, please tell me. Is he still alive?'<br>Lutessa glares at Tina, without so much as remorse and this irritates Tina, as she demands answers.  
>'Where's my son!' Tina screams.<br>Tina is calmed down by the Feds and taken from the room.

Later, the FBI have her in their vehicle and go to incarcerate her, when she pulls out a necklace, with the moon on it. The driver of the vehicle looks into the rear view mirror and the reflected light of the necklace, catches his sight. Golding comes out with a familiar phrase. _'The Moon And The Stars.' _

Helen cradles Frank, as Greg falls asleep. She checks to make sure Greg's asleep and she begins to breast feed Frank.

Lola heads round to Harry and Tina's and Tina is still being calmed down by Harry. Tina insists she will go fetch Frank and Lola goes with her.

Once round Greg and Helens, Lola notices the right side of Helen's blouse is wet, near the breast and she quickly folds her arms and acts normal. Tina kisses her sister in law goodbye and leaves an exhausted Greg to sleep. Lola suspects Helen is up to something.

Chris comes home and finds Lea in a towel. Lea tells Chris that Jeff is taking her out for a romantic dinner. When she bends down to pick up her purse, Chris cannot help but glare at her breasts and this gets him aroused and he rushes to his room. Lea smirks to herself.

George asks Jeff the situation between himself and Lola, before he and Lola had a relationship. Jeff insists it never intended to get out of hand, but are just good friends. George is worried that in time, Lola may not let go of him again. Jeff later receives word that Lutessa has escaped custody.

Lutessa is stopped in her tracks on a cross country train by Vincent Simpson, who is not best pleased with the woman he paid $100,000 to.  
>'You are a special woman, with a special gift, who we let go many years ago and we ask you to do one favour in return for extended freedom and what do you do?' Vincent moans.<br>'I was snuffed out,' Lutessa adds. 'But, I didn't say anything. Downfall on my part is, I barely have a hundred dollars to my name, except enough for a train ticket to God knows where.'  
>'Where you're going shouldn't be a problem,' Vincent grins.<br>'No way, I'm not spending the remaining days of my life in a lab,' Lutessa argues. 'You tell your further superior that.'  
>'Don't make it hard on yourself like Connor Murray did,' Vincent threats. 'His battle with his demons forced my hand after he refused my help, don't fall down the same trap door, if you know what I mean? And don't bother using that necklace on me, I can resist it, seeing as I was the one that taught you, when you apprehended the Wilson boy.'<p>

Harry and Tina come to terms with the fact that Jack may never be found, but will always have him in their hearts and that they will tell Frank about him when he's older. Helen notices that Franks little bear is still in the apartment and she clings onto it crying.

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY SEVEN**


	5. Episode 68

**Episode 68: Vendetta For The Wrong Affair.******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>KEVIN COSTNER as Clive Henderson.<br>and JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT as Belinda Carroll.**

Clive Henderson surprises Lea at the New York Times with his young girlfriend Belinda Carroll, claiming that they are still married and that she is a bigamist and threatens to expose her. Lea is shocked and argues that it's impossible. Clive threatens her by demanding $500,000 for compensation as he had to put his wedding on hold and that it covers a more on their divorce settlement, within seventy two hours, or her will tell her policeman husband all. Lea retaliates by asking Belinda if he's beat on her yet? Belinda laughs this off. Lea is horrified and scared and cannot believe his threats. On the way to the elevator, Chris smiles at Belinda and she smiles back.

Tina decides to go on extended leave from Broadway to care for Frank, as Harry returns to work and work a slow process on his next project. Jack is still on their minds, but they have to look forward and live with thoughts of promise and believe Jack is alive somewhere.

Lola buys George an overcoat for his birthday and Chris buys him an Elvis Presley Record.

Jeff and Lea are waiting at the checkouts at a food store and Lea spots Clive on the next aisle. Clive is stalking her and fears that she is going to lose Jeff, but she cannot afford to pay Clive that much and maybe forced to tell Jeff.

Greg and Helen discuss having a baby of their own, still unaware that Helen already has, now in the care of Greg's twin sister and brother in law and Helen fibs, that now isn't the right time. Greg lets Helen think on it and points out that Kenneth may never return.

Belinda makes a surprise visit to the New York Times and Chris accidently bumps into her and Chris offers to buy her a drink, but Belinda makes up an excuse for him to go to her apartment. Chris accepts, but notices it's hammering down with rain and writes George a note, telling him, he's borrowing his new jacket and won't ruin it. Belinda fixes a Chris a stiff drink, who's not a heavy drinker and eventually seduces him. Clive returns home and hides in the cupboard. Clive finds Chris's coat on the chair and backhands Belinda, who finally see's his violent side. He storms out. Chris gets dressed and grabs Georges jacket. Chris returns home and is worried Clive will find him.

Next day, Belinda meets with Lea and agrees to keep quiet on his claims of her committing bigamy as she finally seen his true colours and warns her that her stepson may end up in the emergency room any time soon. Clive shows up at the NYT impatiently needing his money and spots George wearing his overcoat. George notices someone has purposely punctured his tyres and walks home in the dark, but is hauled into a dark alley y Clive and tells him, that he's aware of his affair with his wife, shows him a business card with Chris's name on it.  
>'OK, yes, I'm Christopher Wilson,' George lies.<br>'Well, it's looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson you will remember for a long time sunshine,' Clive threats.  
>George prepares to take on Clive and accidently throws his coat into a garbage can. George is upset.<br>'Now, look what you made me do,' George moans. 'That's was a brand new coat, that was!'  
>George throws the first punch.<p>

Lea admits the truth to Jeff and Chris confesses his affair with Clive's young fiancé after he discovers George took the flack. Jeff decides to rid Clive for good. Jeff agrees to hand over $500,000 to Jeff, but has some heavies ready to put him in his place, but it appears George has already done enough. Clive agrees to divorce Lea, keeping her out of jail. Clive leaves the city and Belinda apologizes for putting Chris in danger, before leaving herself. Lea assures both Jeff and Chris that there are no other secrets and she thinks of Chris as her own. Later, Chris visits a sore George.  
>'Jesus Christ, George, he could have killed you,' Chris gasps.<br>'That's what friends are for,' George adds. 'You would have done the same for me.'  
>'Yeah, sure,' Chris nods.<br>'Anyway, our new editor, your new stepmother, kept her deceit well sealed,' George states.  
>'In all honesty, I think she was being genuine, she did think she was divorced from that mad man.'<br>'Just be careful, I've seen the way she looks at you,' George warns.  
>'Really? In what way? Chris wonders.<br>'You figure it out. How about some music?'  
>George plays Elvis Presley's '<em>Viva Las Vegas.'<em>

That evening, Helen looks at herself in the mirror and pretends to tell Greg the truth.  
>'Greg, there is something...there's something I have to tell you, you're you...' Helen then whispers her last sentence to herself. 'Frank is your son.'<p>

_Sean Connery and Joan Collins do NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY EIGHT**


	6. Episode 69

**Episode 69: A Home Grown Grudge.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>Natalie J Robb as Florence Mcquire.<strong>

_A reference is made on a true event which occurred in 1988, which some people may find upsetting . _

Florence arrives from Edinburgh, Scotland on London flight to New York, to what seems is an aggressive confrontation, with her long distant uncle Billy, rather than a reunion. Florence surprises Billy at his office and slaps him hard across the face.  
>'You heartless bastard,' Florence curses.<br>'I take it this isn't a genuine attempt for a family reunion,' Billy figures, clutching his face.  
>'Did it slip your mind, that it was ten years last December that Flight 103 on it's way from London was sabotaged by Terrorists with your brother on board, the brother that you ignored who was flying to New York to attempt a reconciliation?' Florence adds.<br>'I know, but I moved on by then,' Billy claims.  
>'The least you could have done was show your respect,' Florence argues. 'Just remember he took you and your family in, when you left the states in 1979 and you stabbed him in the back, when he tried to encourage Tina to keep her baby. He was offering to adopt your grand daughter and you saw it as an insult, because you thought, you thought he was jealous of you and you owed him a favour.'<br>'But he was, he didn't have to give up going to college to run the business, he just wanted the best of both worlds,' Billy groans. 'The family business or my future and vice versa. He thought if he went to college, then I would have to run the business, but none of us had to prove anything to our old man when we were teenagers and he played by the rules and was pissed because I didn't.'  
>'That's not true, he loved you and that's why he attempted to do what he did, because he loved his family. At least Tina would have had some relationship with her daughter, but you just didn't want the agro of seeing somebody, that resembles a son in law, who you have now welcomed with open arms. You contradict yourself,' Florence continues.<br>'It's taken you eleven months since the anniversary to get that off your chest?' Billy thinks.  
>'The reason I'm hear, is because I wanted to see if your origins was still in your heart and to see if you had a second chance of saying goodbye to my Dad, your brother, but obviously I was wrong.'<br>Audrey interrupts and has mixed emotions of seeing niece. Audrey apologizes for not attending the memorial, but states that Billy had cut all ties with his family and moving on was best.

Tina is happy to see her cousin who has travelled three and half thousand miles to try and convince her uncle Billy to attend a family memorial for the 11th year anniversary of the Lockerbie bombing in which his brother was on board. Tina appreciates her uncles attempt to adopt her daughter, but with the situation the way it was, she couldn't afford to be without the love of her family. Florence is saddened to hear that Tina's adopted son is missing, but is warmed by knowing that Tina has another son. Greg is heartened by Florence's attempt, but figures that his father doesn't deserve the time or day, he was out of order.

Lea generously gives Chris a pay rise and not George, but George thinks that Lea is doing it, to keep him sweet. Chris assures George that Lea is a good person and brought light back into his and Jeff's life and Chris quickly reminds George of what Lola is capable of. George is stunned by Chris's gullibility.

Florence flirts with Chris, when he comes to visit his cousin Frank and it's not long before Billy catches them half dressed at her hotel room. Jeff and Chris laugh about his sexual encounter with an older lady, but Lea seems rather jealous.

Lola questions Helen if she is breast feeding Frank and Helen is outraged by her accusation and Lola understands if Helen feels upset on giving up her nephew, but reminds her that Frank is not her son. Little does she know.

Billy and Audrey meet Florence for dinner, but Billy still bears that grudge from many years ago and thinks the previous attempted reconciliation was worse, than when they went their separate ways in the late fifties. Florence reminds Billy that the date of the 11th year is on the 21st December and is giving him the chance to redeem himself, if he has the heart.

Chris asks Lea, why she gave him a pay rise and not George?  
>'It's nothing personal, I'm just trying to balance a budget between the timing of pay rises and the success of the selling of the paper. In time he'll get one,' Lea says.<p>

Harry is stunned to learn that Billy's deceased brother Peter was going to adopt their daughter, yet is not surprised that Billy declined the offer, as he saw what he was like back in Hexville.

Billy takes Florence to the airport and Billy tells Florence he will think on her offer. Florence warns that he will be forgotten, if he rejects the families last wishes. Florence heads down the terminal to begin her flight across the Atlantic, back to Scotland. Audrey begs Billy for that forgiveness and go to Scotland to lay his brother to rest.

_Note: Natalie J Robb currently plays Moira Barton in the UK Soap Opera Emmerdale._

**END OF EPISODE SIXTY NINE**


	7. Episode 70

**Episode 70: Lament With Old Habits.**

Frank is five months old and Harry and Tina arrange a date for his baptism. They ask Greg and Helen if they'd like to be God parents. Greg is heartened by his sisters kind gesture and Helen nervously accepts.

Jeff intercepts a drug trafficking operation, thanks to a tip off from Chris. George accuses Chris of trying to impress his new stepmother by working alone lately and feels pushed out, as he suggests that Chris doesn't want to be his partner anymore. Chris then cruelly remarks that being jealous, isn't his type. George reminds Chris that if it wasn't for him taking the rap for jumping into bed with Lea's ex husbands girlfriend, he would have ended up in the Hospital. Chris assures George that he hasn't forgotten his generosity, but shouldn't feel personally threatened by his step mother.

Harry admits to Jeff, that he had him on his list of God Parents, as appreciation for his attempts to help find Jack.  
>'You coming back into my life, four years ago was actually the best thing you could have ever done,' Harry says.<br>'Little Brother, I'm touched,' Jeff appreciates. 'But, it's very rare I have tears brought to my eyes.'  
>'It's weird, I can't remember ever seeing tears in your eyes,' Harry adds.<br>'That's maybe because I let others cry for me,' Jeff tries to joke.  
>'Did you cry, when you found out about Mom and Dad?' Harry queries.<br>'Why am I not surprised that was your next question?' Jeff sarcastically replies.  
>'Sorry,' Harry sighs. 'Let's just agree, that's between you and your personal emotions'<br>'OK, I get the hint, I'm less human than you are, because you let others see your tears, bravo to mild mannered Harry Wilson,' Jeff groans.  
>Harry laughs before exiting. 'Just let me know when you need a shoulder to cry on Big Brother.'<br>'What a moron,' Jeff moans to himself.

Helen is agitated as the upcoming christening Frank is on the horizon, she is heartbroken at the fact Harry and Tina are being publicly seen as his parents and it's made worse when a note is posted by the mail man and the note reads _'To the cold blooded whore, your personal Judgement Day is ever closer and I'm willing to sacrifice my exile to expose your guilty conscious and your husbands desperate wiliness to save the woman he loves. Hope you have eyes at the back of your head Helen, as you know, that's something you forgot to tell your victim 21 months ago.' _

The day of Franks baptism, Helen wiliness to hold it together is with a struggle, as she is overcome with emotion and Tina thinks that Helen does after all want kids of her own. Jeff suggests that he and Lea try for a baby, but Lea points out that she is still getting used to her new career and says there is still time. Helen and Frank have a photograph with their God son, who is also their biological son. Helen looks down at her son, whom she loves so much and is tortured by the fact, she may never watch him grow up if Kenneth Depp seeks revenge.

Audrey asks Helen if she is scared being a mother, rather than not wanting to be a mother? Helen cries that if she were to be a mother, she is scared that her past will intervene. Audrey laughs this off and thinks that Helen is having a touch of baby blues and encourages her to try.

Greg tells Billy, that he hope Helen and he will try for a baby.

Lea informs George that he is to work alone for the foreseeable future.

Helen meets an old acquaintance in Riverside Park, near the Hudson River. She offers to pay the supplier for quantities of cocaine. The supplier warns her that it will get more expensive every time she requires her needs for hiding her problems.  
>'Seeing what I love and want I'm scared of, this is the only way out,' Helen cries.<br>'And your husband?' The supplier wonders.  
>'The man I love, as well as the mother in law that respects me, will never look at me the same way if he knew the truth,' Helen figures.<br>Helen pays the supplier $75 for the cocaine.  
>Next day, while on a lunch date with Greg, Helen locks herself in a public washroom and snorts her drugs.<p>

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY**  
><strong><br>**


	8. Episode 71

**Episode 71: Blind Confession.**

It's the run up to Christmas and it's missing Jack 11th birthday and it will soon be Harry and Tina's first Christmas without their adopted son, since taking him forever. But, it will be their first with their new son, Frank. Tina sits in Jacks empty bedroom, grasping his favourite cuddly toy. Jack is forever in her heart and hasn't given up home, that one day he will be found safe and well. Harry walks in and comforts her and Harry insist they celebrate their sons birthday, as well as mourn him. As Tina and Harry leave his room, Tina glances at his picture and touches it tenderly.  
>'Happy Birthday Jack,' Tina tearfully says. 'Love you always.'<p>

Colleagues at the boutique, notice Helen is acting very odd and seems louder than she normally is and not as chirpy. Later, after work Helen meets her supplier to pay for numerous quantities of tablets.

George tells Chris, that he's rarely seen him, since he's been working on his own and feels their friendship is fading. George asks Chris if he'd like to come round his apartment, as he and Lola like to talk to him about something. Chris claims he has work to catch up on. George later explains to Lola, that he thinks Lea is chasing after Chris and if Chris gets drawn into manipulation, it could cause another rift between him and Jeff. Lola suggests that George stay out of it, but George is adamant that Chris is sexually attracted to his step mother, which has put a damper on their friendship. George also points out, that he invited Chris round to ask him to be his best man.

Greg finds the threatening note, sent by Kenneth Depp and confronts Helen about it and asks her why, she never told him about it?  
>'Didn't think it would matter,' Helen figures.<br>'There is sociopath threatening my wife's life and you think it doesn't matter?' Greg replies.  
>'Don't worry about me darling, I'm a big girl,' Helen smiles. 'You've done enough.'<br>'Helen, we should discuss this, we should take this to Jeff as soon as possible,' Greg suggests.  
>'What's the point?' Helen raising her voice. 'Depp is underground, he's covered his tracks just as well as Jack The Ripper did. Anyway, Kenneth is bluffing.'<br>'But, he knows as well as us two, what happened in Los Angeles nearly two years ago,' Greg argues. 'If he does mean what he says, then I'm willing to fight for you, for us.'  
>'I know,' Helen sighs. 'But, you showing Jeff that letter will open an new can of worms and I can't see him going easy on me, he's a very unpredictable cop.'<br>'Helen, have you considered what we talked about?' Greg bluntly asks.  
>'About what?' Helen snaps.<br>'God dammit Greg! Helen screams. 'Will you stop going on about having a f***** baby, we already have a baby!'  
>Helen runs out. Greg thinks she's having a mental breakdown.<p>

Harry and Tina go Ice Skating, as they remember Jack used to Ice skating.

Billy points out to Audrey, that Frank looks a lot like Greg, when he was a baby.

Helen is getting worse. She has a mental outburst at work following taking more of her drugs. She watches parents doting their children and looking at baby clothes. Helen gets very aggressive at a colleague after she asks if Helen has considered having kids of her own. Helen makes a show of herself by cutting up kids clothes and is immediately suspended until after Christmas. Greg confides in Tina, that Helen may need counselling again, after he discovers Helens tablets.

Christmas Eve, the families, Wilson and Mcquire get together at Harry and Tina's apartment. Lea plants a passionate kiss on Christopher's lips behind everyone's back. Harry and Tina thank everyone for the get together and share a moment remembering Jack and they thank Helen for giving them their new bundle of joy. Helen bursts into tears and leaves. Audrey insists that Greg should leave her for alone, for a while. George then announces the date of his and Lola's wedding and asks Chris if he would be his best man? Chris accepts and embraces his friend. Lea gets jealous, when Jeff kisses Lola in congratulations.

Helen rushes to a local bar and orders vodka's where she eventually gets really drunk. She then starts flirting with the bartender and eventually begins ranting.  
>'I love my husband with all my heart,' Helen cries. 'No matter what I've done in the past, all the bad that came within our marriage, he stood by me. Greg thinks I'm some sort of angel, that rescued him from his failings, but if he knew the real reason why I'm back on my old habits, he'd never forgive me...neither would his mother or father. I've made them all believe that I went through with a surrogacy, that never happened, I was already pregnant. I only let them think that, because of what they've been through with their son Jack and kills me everyday to know I can never reveal the truth. It's not that I don't love Frank, I just thought I was doing the right thing. But, I know deep down that if Greg ever found out, he'd hate me...or worse he'd kill me.'<br>Unbeknown to Helen, Greg is stood behind her and heard everything. Greg quietly leaves the bar in utter dismay and worse heartbroken, leaving Helen to drink herself into an oblivion and it looks like Greg will soon go back to his old habit...the booze.

_Homage: Greg discovering the truth about Frank, is similar to the way Den Watts discovered his wife Angie had lied about her having six months to live in the UK Soap Opera, EastEnders back in 1986._

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY ONE******


	9. Episode 72

**Episode 72: Millennium.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>Madonna as herself<br>and  
>Deborah Harry as herself.<strong>

It's New Years Eve 1999, a day of festivities is take place down on Times Square as everybody prepares to celebrate the arrival of a new century, as well as a new Millennium. It's anything but, for Helen and husband Greg. Helen has just been dismissed from her job, following her outburst and is unaware that Greg has just discovered his nephew is really his son. Helen is sat in the bathroom, looking at sleeping pills and wonders if killing herself from all the anguish is the easiest way out, as she has noticed that Greg is not showing any support for her and rather distant. Greg has started to drink again and has desperately tried to hide his pain from his family. Helen returns from the bathroom and agrees that once the New Year is in, she will seek counselling.  
>'What exactly do you expect to get off your chest, that our previous councillor hasn't already heard?' Greg murmurs.<br>'That I'm suffering a mental breakdown and that I'm scared,' Helen sighs.  
>'Well, I've got to hand it to you babe, our marriage has been through enough car crashes for us to survive, but your latest stunt, well I'm literately back on the bottle again and virtually impossible on letting go of it,' Greg sarcastically remarks. 'I can see their faces now.'<br>'We don't have to tell the family anything, it's our problem or mine I should say,' Helen adds.  
>'Oh no, this has everything to with our family, in fact you made them centre of your issue,' Greg argues.<br>'Greg, I know this is all my fault...'  
>'Your right, so if you think we got a chance, by retreating to our dark past, think again. I'm going to make myself useful elsewhere. If you wanna seek help, then I suggest you find another bag of Coke to sniff,' Greg grunts, before getting dressed and leaving.<p>

Later, Helen does just that, in a secluded derelict building, receiving a small amount of drugs from her supplier, while Greg goes on a bender.

Harry encourages Tina to see the New Year in down on Times Square, as Lea and Jeff are going. Tina keeps her faith with Billy and Audrey to baby sit Frank. Billy calls Florence in Scotland and she is grateful for Billy attending the memorial and for having closure with his brother and relatives properly and Billy agrees to keep in touch.

Lea asks Chris, if he felt embarrassed when she kissed him under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve? Chris shrugs this off, as he thinks she was just showing compassion.

Lola asks Tina if she'd like to be her maid of honour and Tina accepts. Billy tries several attempts to call Greg and Tina's apartment, but no ones in.

Chris is working within the early celebrations, as does George. Chris says he will speak to Lea, to see if she will reconsider making George his partner again, but cannot promise anything. Chris puts Georges mind at rest, that they are still best friends and there is no competition.

Helen stumbles round a crowded city and everybody looks disgusted in her. Greg also stumbles through central park legless and takes out the baby scan of his son. Helen steps into the ladies room and glares at herself in the mirror, before blatantly smashing her forehead into her reflection and cutting herself. Helen is now a shadow of her former self.

Tina is concerned for her brother, but Harry suggests they go to Time Square and will go round to Greg and Helens first thing in the morning. Billy puts Audrey's mind at rest and tells her to stay will Frank, while he makes a trip to Greg and Helens.

Harry and Tina meet Lea and Jeff in Times Square. Madonna and Deborah Harry aka Blondie perform on stage as well as other famous artists. Tina spots Greg trying to get into a fight and both Jeff and Harry try to restrain him.  
>'I'm right here Greg will you talk to me?' Harry assures Greg.<br>'He's my son Harry, he's mine!' Greg rages.  
>'Take it easy, you stupid bastard,' Jeff shouts.<br>'I'm done!' Greg cries out, as hundreds of people watch on. 'I'm finished!'  
>Harry, Tina and Jeff drag Greg to a patrol car and follow him to the station, leaving Lea with Chris, who offers to taker her home, leaving George and Lola on Times Square to watch the New Year in.<p>

Helen bursts into Harry and Tina's apartment off her head and has a showdown with Audrey, who tries to calm her.  
>'I've come for my son,' Helen slurs.<br>Audrey tries to intercept her, but Helen punches her lights out and she escapes the apartment with Frank in arms.

Billy returns home and finds Audrey injured and Frank missing. Tina and Harry are in Dire Straits, but Greg immediately realizes Helen has taken him. A search is quickly ensued. The Times Square ball is lowered at 23:59 and millions of New Yorkers along with Madonna and co count down to the new century and millennium. The clock strikes midnight, it's the year 2000 and fireworks light up Manhattan.

Once home, Chris and Lea celebrate by sharing a tender kiss, which turns passionate and the sex in the kitchen. Helen is stood under Brooklyn Bridge on the dock, grasping tightly to baby Frank, desperate not to give him up. She is eventually discovered and Harry and Tina panic that Helen will attempt to kill herself with who they believe is their son. Jeff slowly with Tina, convince Helen to hand Frank over and Helen in the unstable condition she's in, is committed to Belle Vue Mental Hospital and sectioned.  
>'My Son, My son,' Helen keeps repeating to herself as Greg watches on. Later, Greg leaves and returns to the bottle.<p>

Next morning, Jeff is unaware that his second wife just bedded his son the night before. Chris wants to pretend it didn't happen, but Lea says she can't. Harry and Tina thinks Helen is hallucinating in the fact that Frank is her son and has messed with Greg's mind. Greg looks at the photograph of Helen and himself on their wedding day and he smashes it against the wall and breaks down.

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY TWO**  
><strong><br>**


	10. Episode 73

**Episode 73: Love To Hate.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>CLAUDIA WELLS as Molly Milton.<strong>

  
>A couple of days have passed since the turn of a traumatic New Year for the Wilsons and Mcquires. Helen is worse than ever, since being committed to Belle Vue, as is Greg who has been to almost every bar in Manhattan. He too has lost his job and is thrown out of the bar after being refused a drink. Billy and Audrey offer him help, but Helen's last stunt has sent him over the edge. Harry and Tina still believe this Helen is delusional in thinking that Frank is her son, but it's the truth. Greg tries not to believe it himself, after hearing her confession nearly two weeks ago, but deep down, he knows it's the truth. His closest and dearest sibling Tina, figures that Tina has played this on Greg's mind and he too is suffering from Helen's mental outburst. Tina encourages Greg to visit Helen, but he cannot bear to look her in the face and says that she never intended to kick her drug habit out forever and now he sees no way back and returned to his bad habit.<p>

Helen is sat among criminally insane people in the TV room, people who have murdered others, attempted suicide, hallucinated, been involved in cults etc. Two women taunt Helen and suggest that eventually bad things will happen to her if she don't play by the rules and it becomes unbearable for Helen and again she flips out and calls her sons name, before being restrained. Later, Chris pays her an unexpected visit and asks her, who her supplier is?  
>'Why? You looking to go off your rocker too?' Helen mumbles.<br>'Let's just say, life has become more complicated than I imagined,' Chris claims.  
>'And you can't handle it?' Helen sighs. 'Join the club...If you like I can help put all your troubles aside, if you didn't already know, I was a hooker.'<br>'Yeah I did, but a' I've dug myself a hole in that department already,' Chris bluntly replies.  
>'You bad boy,' a drawn Helen answers. 'OK, but I don't have a pen and paper.'<br>'That's fine I already have one,' Chris adds.  
>Helen whispers the suppliers address<br>'Promise me, you won't tell anybody I was here?' Chris begs.  
>'Give us a kiss and cross my heart, hope to die,' Helen assures Chris.<br>'Do I have a choice?' Chris asks.  
>'C'mon, I've already had my husband turn my back on me,' Helen begs.<br>Chris kisses Helen and leaves with the drug suppliers address.

Lea is concerned when Chris doesn't show up for work.

Lola informs Tina, that a few weeks before Helen was committed, she suspected Helen was breast feeding Frank and this horrifies Tina. Audrey is against the idea of Greg visiting Helen, as he too is not in the right mind.

Chris meets Helens supplier, who gives him Marijuana. That evening after work, Lea spots Chris getting too close to good time girl, Molly Milton. Lea walks over to confront Chris and asks him why he never showed up to work?  
>'I'm entitled to a little time off,' Chris aggressively replies.<br>'Well, you could have given me a little bit more notice,' Lea answers. 'There is such thing as communication sweetheart.'  
>'You're not my mother, Lea,' a high Chris grunts. 'I'm sure you reminded me of that.'<br>'Chris are you on something?' Lea suspects.  
>'Did hear him bitch?!' Molly interrupts. 'If you didn't already get the hint, he wants you to f*** off.'<br>'Isn't it like, past your bed time little girl?' Lea sarcastically says.  
>Molly throws a drink over Lea, but Lea reacts by dunking Molly's head in a bowl of punch and Chris orders her to leave him alone or else. Later, that night when Jeff and Molly are asleep, Chris comes in late and heads off to bed. Lea sneaks into Chris's room and finds cents of marijuana on his clothing. Chris says that he's willing to keep their one night stand a secret, as long as she keeps quiet about his new drug addiction and that there is no point in looking out for him, as it's only guilt.<br>'Why are you so afraid to tell your father the truth about what happened?' Lea counters.  
>'Maybe because there's a difference,' Chris argues. 'I love him and you don't.'<br>'That's not true,' Lea insists. 'I grown to love both him and you, but I think I love you more.'  
>'Then why did you marry him Lea?' Chris wonders.<br>'Why did you make love me? I don't recall you pushing me away?'  
>'Just as well, we got each others backs then,' Chris grins.<p>

Greg drunkenly suggests that he and Frank get a blood test and suggests that he shouldn't be punished, because they have lost Jack. Harry and Tina refuse. Jeff intercepts Greg and orders him to back off, or he will get a restraining order if he doesn't seek help.

George notices that Chris is out of character, but Jeff passes this up as Chris being more outgoing. Chris again takes Molly out and they get high. Lea is determined to find the supplier, without Jeff finding out.

Harry and Tina consider the blood test to prove a point to Greg, who visits Helen, who is unresponsive and rocks backwards and forwards, continuously saying Franks name. Greg accuses Helen of not loving him enough and not believing in their marriage enough to have a child. Greg cruelly remarks that he hopes she rots and that he doesn't care if Kenneth Depp eventually turns up.

Three Days Later, Lea discovers the drug supplier to Chris and Helen. Harry and Tina receive the results, they are devastated by the revelation. Greg and Helen are Franks biological parents. Helen is laying in her bed in the asylum, when a man disguised as a cleaner, walks beside her bed with a cleaning trolley and reveals himself. Helen is scared when she recognizes the familiar face.

_Note: Michael J Fox and Claudia Wells appeared together in the 1985 movie 'Back To The future' as High School sweethearts Marty Mcfly and Jennifer parker._

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY THREE**


	11. Episode 74

**Episode 74: Blast From The Past.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>CLAUDIA WELLS as Molly Milton<br>and  
>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.<strong>

Helen is terrified and helpless, as Kenneth Depp re-appears from exile after nearly two years and with a score to settle. Helen calls out for a doctor and one comes in, but knocks her out with a sedative and the doctor appears to be acting alongside Kenneth. Kenneth and his sidekick escort Helen out of Belle Vue and drive off in a getaway car.

Greg bursts in on Harry and Tina, as he has also received the results on who Franks biological parents are and Greg demands that they hand Frank over. But Harry and Tina quickly refuse, as Greg is not in the right state of mind and Greg kicks off, by throwing a punch at Harry, but Harry gets the upper hand and throws him out. Harry comforts Tina, who is scared that she may have to give Frank up, but Harry is adamant that is not the case. Tina tells Harry she is to visit Helen to ask if she really gave her son up for Jacks sake?  
>'For whatever reason she did it,' Harry begins. 'Doesn't mean at the click of this discovery, we have to give him back. He's our son and that's final.'<br>'You realize, if we go against my brother and Helen to keep him, I lose a brother,' Tina adds.  
>'We'll lose Frank if we don't,' Harry points out. 'We've already lost Jack and Helen made her decision and both are currently unfit to care for Frank. I'm sorry Tina, but we may have no choice but to protect him.'<p>

Billy and Audrey are devastated by the revelation of Franks true Birth parents and Audrey is quick to condemn Helen for causing a family rift. Billy suggests they find Greg to get him help, but Tina argues that her twin brother cannot care for Frank and that she and Harry are to remain as Franks guardians for the foreseeable future.

Helen awakes on a luxury boat on the Hudson River under the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge, as she notices the Statue Of Liberty outside the window. Kenneth laughs at her downfall, following her return to drugs and the loss of her child. He continues by suggesting that she deserves it after not only what she did to him in her hooker days, but for what happened in Los Angeles in early 1998. Helen begs for Kenneth to let her go, but Kenneth wants to remind her of the truth. _February 1998, Los Angeles, Helen is knocked unconscious by Kenneth Depp and thrown in the back of a trunk. Kenneth and the strip club owner take her to the hills, where they take her to a secluded house. The house of an underground gangsters mother, who seeks revenge for making her family lives hell, as she accuses Helen being a formant to embezzlement drug trafficking and murder, as well as giving Depp the slip and leaving him to the mercy of the cops, plus her threats against fellow members of her friends. The Matriarchs son is on death row, because a crooked cop who has being gunning for the family for years, could come between a judges decision for capital punishment and her sons freedom. The old lady demands Helen goes through with an assassination to murder the cop or she will have Helen killed. _

Tina heads to Belle Vue where she discovers Helen missing. Everyone learns that things are not what they seem and Jeff and his police officers search for Helen. Billy finds Greg and informs him that Helen has gone missing, possibly escaped with someone from outside. The CCTV, reveals Kenneth Depp and despite what he said to Helen, he insists on finding her immediately. Greg remembers his arrival in Los Angeles. _Greg scours a neighbourhood in which Kenneth mentioned growing up in, whilst working for Greg at the casino and mentions his name to street gangsters and some pull a gun on him, but Greg insists he is only looking for his wife. The gangsters give him an address, which is an hours drive outside the city and Greg steals a car to find it. _

Lea finds the drug suppliers to Chris and makes an anonymous call to the police and tips them off.

Helen has no means of escape from Kenneth's clutches and he continues to torture her, the way he has been feeling the last two years on the run. _Helen is driven to the hills of Hollywood, where the cop lives and Depp insists, Helen snipers him from a great distance. Helen asks why Kenneth doesn't go after the billionaire who laid out the fake money that was part of the exchange of the jewellery they stole? Which occurred in Season Three's 'Grand, Pimp, Hookers.' Kenneth says that will be something else. Greg eventually shows up at the address and is collared by a guard and Greg admits he is Helen's husband. Greg is tied up._

During the arrest of the drug dealers, Jeff comes across an ex pimp that Helen once knew and asked if he had seen her. The former pimp admits to seeing Depp and paid him to keep quiet and knows that Depp is being kept under raps by a friend who owns a boat near the harbour.

Chris is shocked to learn of the tip off, but Lea is quick to deny she had anything to do with it.  
>'Why do you want to ruin your life by taking poison?' Lea asks. 'You have a promising career, a promising future.'<br>'Of course I do,' Chris sarcastically replies. 'A future that is built on lies and deceit. The man who brought me up for the first seventeen years taught me that.'

Jeff tells Greg they have a lead on Helen and Greg locks himself in the patrol car, adamant Jeff takes him along.

Kenneth is still pondering on whether to do away with Helen or get her to confess to a crime he was accused of in L.A. _Depp is serious in using his threat to have Greg killed while in prison, if Helen doesn't kill the cop. Helen heads to the point, where she is to sniper the cop and the strip club owner gets a call on his car phone, be informed that Greg has been captured. _  
><em>'Did you hear that Helen?' Greg calls on her earpiece. 'Now, it'll make our job easier if you don't comply.'<em>  
><em>Helen spots the return of the cop and she points it at his head, then out of the blue, she shoots him in the kneecap instead and he falls down behind the car. Depp thinks it's mission complete, when he sees him fall down using his binoculars from the car. Depp returns to the vantage point pointing gun at Helen. On the way back to the car, Helen shoots the strip club owner in the upper leg and she smacks Depp in the groin and steals his gun. Luckily for Helen, she is wearing gloves and she escapes to rescue Greg, before throwing the sniper gun out of the window.<em>

Jeff and Greg hurry to the harbour and ask for the name of boat owner, who is in cahoots with Kenneth Depp? The harbour master states that he has already gone out with a man in his early thirties and a woman who appeared to be pissed out of her skull. Greg panics and want to hurry and save Helen.

Lea puts George on the Kenneth Depp story, as it comes in. Lea tells him, she has faith in him and George is suspicious, as she more or less always puts Chris on the big scoops.

Harry insists that Tina may not be able to have the best of both worlds, seeing as she may have to risk a family break up, if they are to keep Frank.

A police helicopter is sent out to search for Helen and Depp. The boat owner spots the chopper and Depp immediately realizes, that the New York pimp has got a bigger mouth, than Helen's got. They start the engines on the boat up and the boat hits full speed. Jeff and Greg speed to the Battery and Jeff stops the car, near the East River. Coming towards Brooklyn Bridge is the boat and Greg point his gun at Helen. Suddenly, without warning the boat stalls, it's out of gas. Greg wastes no time, jumping into the water and swimming to the boat. Jeff demands back up. Camera crews arrive, as does George. Jeff is wondering where Chris is.  
>'How should I know, we're not partners any more,' George states.<br>'It's unlike him to miss an important scoop,' Jeff adds.  
>'What's going on?' George asks, concerning the kidnap.<br>'Oh, just another dysfunctional day in New York City,' Jeff replies.  
>'Is that normal?' George wonders.<br>Jeff gives him a stern look 'Just concentrate on getting your Pulitzer Prize Dumbass.'  
>The boat owner shoots out at the helicopter and the police shoot back. Greg swims and avoid being caught in the crossfire. Jeff calls for somebody to send out a coast guard as Greg is consumed with alcohol and could drown if he doesn't manage to reach the boat. Greg does and is dragged onto the boat by Depp and Jeff demands the chopper holds it's fire.<br>'It's been a while Greg, now it's look like we're gonna pay for our problems together,' Depp laughs.  
>Police boats are sent out, as Billy and Audrey arrive on the scene. Greg is tied up, as Police begin to close in on the scene. If Depp is to go down, he's taking Helen with him. Depp has nothing to lose, he could kill Helen and Greg, but he wants it known what occurred two years ago, the other side of the States. <em>Helen reaches the house of the gangsters mother and Helen hits a guard over the head and discards his gun and ammo. Helen manages to infiltrate the house and unties Greg. Suddenly, there is a shootout and Helen kills two guards. Helen then takes the matriarch hostage and ties her up and throws her in the back of Depp's car. Greg begs her to stop what's she's doing and with Helen holding the gun, she scares her husband by pointing it at him. Helen drives the old lady to a mountain range and Helen says that her finger prints are not on the gun, nor the sniper that shot at the cop and it's two criminals word against hers.<em>  
><em>'You can't get away with this Helen, it's murder, Kenneth and his friend know what you did to that cop,' the old lady says.<br>'I didn't go through with the assassination,' Helen points out. 'Depp and his friend are closer to the scene of the crime than I am and no evidence to suggest me.'  
>'But his car, is in your possession,' the old lady reminds her.<br>'Not anymore,' Helen grins, releasing the handbrake and ploughing it into the Matriarch and sending her to her death over a cliff. The car explodes.  
>'I'm sorry, but this was the only way, that I could rid that man for good,' Helen cries.<br>Greg agrees to protect Helen and if it proves that Helen's guilty of first degree murder, he will stand by her no matter what. Greg and Helen go into hiding for a few days, before conjuring up cash to return to New York and to find out the outcome of the murder investigation. The police in L.A. find the evidence to link Depp to the murders of the gangsters mother and her guards and the attempted murder of the cop. The strip club owner being interrogated, says that he hasn't seen Depp since the bloody day and Helen and Greg are surprised by the strip clubs owners report, as he refuses to admit he has seen Helen in L.A. and claims to never have heard of her. Depp is in hiding._  
>'It was the only way, for me to rid you forever,' Helen says. 'And for me to remain free.'<br>Depp removes a tape recorder from his jacket as he recorded, Helens confession.  
>Police call for Depp to surrender. Helen kicks Depp's gun out of his hands and Greg and Depp fight. The boat owner is shot dead by police and Depp tries to choke Greg to death with his gun and Helen lying on the floor, picks up the dead man's machine gun and Depp looks to her in fear of her anger.<br>'I am going to enjoy this,' Helen smiles.  
>Helen opens fire as Depp takes several hits and falls to his death overboard. Helen and Greg are rescued and Helen is horrified as they realize that Depp recorded her confession. Jeff is given the tape and he plays it in his patrol car. Jeff gets out and approaches Helen.<br>'I guess this is the part, where you read me my rights,' Helen cries.  
>'I would do, but my cassette player chewed up the reels,' Jeff claims.<br>In truth, Jeff sneakily tore the tape to shreds.  
>'Seek help sweetheart,' Jeff insists. 'But, don't break my brothers heart while you do that. He loves Frank.'<br>'Thank you for what you've done Jeff, I appreciate that,' Greg nods. 'But Harry is not Franks father, I am. Helen may not be fit enough to care for him right now, but I'm his last chance,'  
>'Greg, you're an alcoholic,' Jeff said. 'There is not a judge in this country, that will risk taking a child away from loving people and hand him over to someone, who could put a child's life at risk. That tape recorder proved that and I did you a favour, now do your sister one. If you both love your son, you'll leave him where he is.'<p>

Helen is taken to a care home and Billy agrees to pay for her treatment. Greg visits her and tells her, he is going away for a while to get his mind straight, but he will be back. Helen cries that she wants her son back.

Harry and Tina are relieved everything worked out OK, but are stunned when Greg leaves a note stating he is going away for a while to get his head straight.

Lea returns home and finds Chris in bed with Molly. Lea discovers Chris's drugs and flushes them down the toilet and orders him to clean up, before his father gets home.

George and Lola agree to elope, but George still wants Chris as his best man, but Lola thinks George wants him there for another reason.

Harry and Tina dote on Frank, as Helen cries herself to sleep in the clinic, where she is being cared for.

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY FOUR**  
><strong><br>**


	12. Episode 75

**Episode 75: Curse Of The Best Man.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>CLAUDIA WELLS as Molly Milton<br>and  
>THOMAS F WILSON as Clifford Stone.<strong>

Harry and Tina agree to be witnesses at George and Lola's wedding, but add they may need to bring Frank with them, as twice before they've left their children with their grand parents and both Audrey and Billy have been at the centre of their grand children's abductions. Jack is still missing and Frank was taken by his mentally ill birth mother, who is being taken care of in a clinic. Frank therefore is looking to be legally adopted by Harry and Tina. Helen prays that's not the case. Helens only relief is that Kenneth Depp is out of her life for good and she is not in jail for murder.

George intercepts Chris and wonders why he has been avoiding him and not being consistent on making time for work? Chris tells him, that there is nothing for him to be concerned about. George gives short notice of his and Lola's wedding day and Chris agrees to attend as best man.

Jeff asks why Chris is acting differently?  
>'You can't tell me, you never had your wild ways,' Chris suggests.<br>'I've learnt from them, they had dangerous consequences and I don't want you getting involved in anything like that,' Jeff states.  
>'Like what?' Chris blurts.<br>'Why are you skipping work?' Jeff queries. 'George has been on my case, about it. I'm surprised Lea had never mentioned anything.'  
>'I guess you'd better ask her then,' Chris says.<br>'If there's something you need to get off your chest, all you have to do is come to me,' Jeff assures Chris.  
>'Believe me, your the last person that would need to hear, what I have to say,' Chris insists before leaving.<p>

Day of George and Lola's wedding. Jeff queries as to why Lea hasn't said anything concerning Chris being constantly absent from work? Lea makes up an excuse, that he's been too involved with Molly Milton and he has gone too far to try and impress her, by giving himself a dark side. Lea claims she has been trying to change him and apologizes for keeping Jeff out the picture.

Tina, Harry and George are at the registry office. George is worried about his best friend Chris and heads outside, where he turns up in his casual clothes and with Molly Milton. George curses Chris for attempting to embarrass him. George pulls Chris aside near an alleyway and a car approaches. George is knocked unconscious and Chris is hauled into the car and driven off. Jeff arrives at the scene, wondering who wanted to kidnap his son.

Chris awakes gagged on bound in a lockup and surrounded by heavies and leader Clifford Stone, who accuses Chris of tipping off the police for his brothers arrest in the drug smuggling. Chris begs that they let him go and that he promises that he never tipped the police off. Clifford States that it's a coincidence that Chris would be requesting drugs and he's a reporter for the New York Times. Clifford wonders if just torturing Chris is enough or needing money for compensation. Chris tells Clifford he can get the money, but Clifford is not a patient man. Chris is desperate for his father not to find out about his drug addiction and insists that Clifford calls his step mother at the New York Times.  
>'Do I have asshole written across my forehead?' Clifford snaps.<br>'Believe me, she won't tell my father, because she loves me,' Chris answers.  
>'You're f***** your step mother, a risk you oblige to acquaint me with,' Clifford grins.<br>'Can I trust you?' Chris worries.  
>'We'll see,' Clifford laughs.<br>Lea is informed and is given a drop off point on where to drop the money. Two hours later, Lea arrives with a case and drops it on the floor. She is at gun point by a heavy and Chris is seen being released, as he runs to Lea. Clifford and his heavies jump into a getaway car and it drives away.  
>Chris is grateful for the heroics of his step mother.<p>

George and Lola are relieved by Chris safe return and Chris insists he'd like to be witness to his and Lola's wedding. Jeff asks Chris who kidnapped him and why? Chris tells Jeff they had the wrong man. Chris tells Lea he is to return to work and he breaks up with Molly.

New Jersey, Clifford again checks the money, where he eventually realizes that the money is counterfeit. He turns and looks out the window and spots a tall male figure standing across the street, where holds a triggering device and he presses the red button. The car explodes with Clifford and his men inside.

Billy receives a phone call from Greg, (who isn't seen) and Tina pays Helen a visit at the clinic and asks her permission to be Franks long term Guardians for the foreseeable future.  
>'In other words, you want to adopt him?' Helen snaps.<br>'No, not necessarily...' Tina tries to explain  
>'But, Harry wants to, he thinks I'm a nutcase,' Helen cries.<br>'You made us believe, you were carrying our child, Tina continues. 'You faked a surrogacy. You never wanted a child of your own.'  
>'You think I don't love my son,' Helen argues.<br>'No, I don't think that,' Tina assures Helen. 'But, you willing to deceive my brother, your husband and he's hit rock bottom and its broken my heart to come to this decision. I can't risk Franks wellbeing, because you think you have the right, because of what you thought was generosity. I love you like a sister Helen and if you love Frank, you'll do the right thing.'  
>'And what about Greg?'<br>'I'll hope he'll understand,' Tina whispers. 'You both will play a big part in Franks life, when you're better, but yes, Harry and I want to be seen as his parents.'  
>'On yeah,' Helen sarcastically replies. 'I'm sure Greg will understand perfectly.'<p>

Lea pays off a hit man for detonating the bomb that killed Clifford Stone. George and Lola head off on honeymoon.

A few evenings later, Lea calls Jeff to say she will be late home. Jeff answers by telling her he'll keep the bed warm. Lea states that she is happy that Chris has returned to work and showing encouragement and off the drugs. It soon becomes clear again, they cannot just be colleagues and Step mother and Step son and they end up having late night sex in the office.

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY FIVE**


	13. Episode 76

**Episode 76: Sibling Rivalry.**

**INTRODUCING  
>TOMMY LEE JONES as Otto Cole.<strong>

  
>It's four weeks since, the Wilsons and the Mcquires laid eyes on family member Greg and Greg claims he went to stay with his friend Thomas in Pennsylvania for a while to get his head straight and consider his options, but Tina is quick to assure Greg, that she and Harry will give Frank a loving home and that Greg and Helen, once she's better will still have a huge part in Franks life. Greg takes a while for Tina's words to sink in and he quickly agrees. Greg asks to sit with Frank a while and Tina is more than happy to.<p>

Chris and Lea try to conjure up a way, where they could spend the night in a hotel together and fob Jeff off. With luck, they receive a rumour that one of New York States most successful lawyers is to run for State Senator, in the next campaign although he is outside favourite and Lea surprises her son with a front seat private interview. Lea explains to Jeff, that Otto Cole currently lives in Buffalo and that she is going to go with Chris to support him. Jeff thinks it's a good idea. Chris then surprises George by asking him if he'd like to come round for a pizza and movie night and tells him to bring Lola along if he'd like. George accepts, but Lola thinks it might be uncomfortable, considering Jeff seduced her two years earlier on the night Chris's mother was killed by Paul Harland.  
>'You keep doing that, George and your father will ask questions,' Lea adds. 'Especially, if you're inviting the woman that slept with your daddy, the night her boyfriend murdered your mother.'<br>'So, what you're saying, what we're doing, is nothing compared to what Daddy did with Lola?' Chris wonders.  
>'But, I love you, Jeff didn't love Lola,' Lea says.<br>'But you don't love Daddy, so why did you marry him?' Chris counters.  
>'I do, in a way, at least I thought I was in love with him, but I guess I fell in love with the wrong Wilson,' Lea sighs.<br>'The only reason I'm inviting George and Lola over, is because I want to assure him that our friendship means a lot and I don't want bear that grudge against Lola any more.,' Chris explains.

Helen is forms a circle with other patients at the clinic and they discuss their problems. Helen informs everybody about her son Frank and what she did and that she feels embarrassed and humiliated by her actions and that it could potentially end her marriage. Helen then concludes that her actions have had consequences and that she manipulated peoples feelings and that she cannot turn the clock back and now figures that Frank should be with Harry and Tina.

Jeff is stunned to find that Chris, has invited George and Lola over for a movie night and Lola points out that it was Chris's idea. Jeff is somewhat happy by Chris's kind gesture by inviting Lola along. Jeff then surprises Lea, with some roses and a night in a hotel and without hesitation, she agrees.

Greg pays Helen as visit and Helen and Helen insists that even though it was wrong, what she did, Frank should remain as Harry and Tina's son. Greg surprisingly agrees and embraces Helen and assures her that they should try counselling again to try and work on their marriage, when they decide it's best for her to leave the clinic.

While Audrey fixes Billy's dinner, Billy starts to get dizzy, before making himself stable.

A few days later, Chris and Lea head to Buffalo upstate and meet Otto Cole. Cole tells Chris in his interview, that his run for Congress is about how important America is to the people and that progress shouldn't be held back, because of selfish reasons. Otto continues by discussing Taxes and Health Care, more jobs and justice etc. And he also points out he wants to do his daughter Emma Cole proud. Otto concludes that going against a successful Politian in Alan Rogers won't be easy.  
>Tina is stunned to learn that Alan Rogers is a former boyfriend of hers, while watching the interview on TV. Later, Chris and Lea head to the their hotel room in Buffalo and make love all night.<p>

Next afternoon, Greg, Harry, Tina, Billy and Audrey meet for Lunch and what Greg next says, could possibly push him away from the sister that has been joined to his hip all their lives.  
>'Helen is getting better and she looks it too,' Greg begins. 'I realize that after what we both went through with Kenneth Depp, I can't live without her, I love her and we're gonna fight for our marriage.'<br>'I'm glad to hear to that Greg,' Harry smiles.  
>'Yeah good luck,' Audrey grunts, not feeling too confident.<br>'That's not all Mom,' Greg continues. 'Tina, Harry, Helen told me, she was going to tell us the day Jack was rushed to hospital with Meningitis, that she was already pregnant, but of course, she obviously didn't want to break Jacks heart and both yours and her mind went over board without thinking.'  
>'I think I know, where this is going,' Harry groans.<br>'Harry, Helen wasn't thinking straight...'  
>'So, to keep you off the booze and your wife off the crack, we just jump boat and hand over the only son we have left?' Harry snaps.<br>'How could you pretend to agree with me?' Tina cries. 'We're meant to be honest with one another.'  
>'Yeah, well, I've took a leaf out of my wife's book, but my mind is clear,' Greg said. 'We grieve for Frank, the same way you grieve for Jack and it breaks my heart to do this, but you will be expecting a court date soon and hearing from my lawyer.'<br>'Lawyer, can you afford one?' Harry rages.  
>It soon dawns on everyone, that Billy is on Greg's side and paying for Greg's attempt to gain custody of Frank. Harry and Tina storm off and warn that if it's war that Greg wants, he'll get one, but he won't get their son. Audrey is now piggy in the middle and has to choose, but quickly chooses to side with Tina.<p>

Jeff confronts Greg and threatens to drive him out of town if he attempts to destroy his own sisters life, but Jeff's threats fall on deaf ears.

_Spoilers: Alan Rogers is too be played by Tom Hanks in Season Six._

_Emma Cole played by Kristin Kreuk, is to become a series regular from Season Six to The Final Season and will be the real love of Christopher's life._

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY SIX****  
><strong> 


	14. Episode 77

**Episode 77: Tug Of Love.**

  
>With Billy offering Greg his chance back the WTC and Greg claiming his drinking days are all but over, Greg thinks he's got the chance to take Frank under his wing and away from his sister and brother in law, Tina and Harry. Tina and Harry are going to fight Greg all the way and it upsets Tina, that she is going to lose her twin brother over it, whom she hasn't seen, since his threat to fight her in court. Audrey is still reeling from Billy interfering in the conflict, but their grandson is not Billy's only worry, he's made an appointment to see a doctor, about his bouts of dizziness.<p>

It's the Court Date, Harry and Tina are swamped by Reporters and out of respect for his Uncle and Nephew, Chris doesn't participate in trying to humiliate them. This pleases Jeff, who is proud of hs son. Little does he know, what Chris is getting up to with his wife. When Greg arrives, Jeff is quick to step in and tell him what he thinks of him. Greg tells Jeff, that his words don't frighten him.  
>'I flushed your head down the toilet, when you were in High School and if you hadn't forgotten I did the same at Harry and Tina's wedding, I could easily humiliate you internationally,' Jeff threats.<br>'You think you can influence everything for a good cause don't you Jeff?' Greg smiles. 'Well, two can play that game.'  
>'Or three,' Jeff blurts, turning to Billy. 'What is the real reason you're siding with your son, Billy?<br>'I don't know what you mean,' Billy shrugs.  
>'In recent years, you've been seen as the apple in your daughters eyes, yet you side with someone, who's hated you for most of his life,' Jeff explains.<br>'Ignore him Greg, unfortunately for Harry and this asshole, they don't have the influence of a loving parent to point our real justice,' Billy cruelly remarks.  
>Jeff is about to attack Billy, but Chris holds him back.<p>

Court is now in process and Jeff is first on the stand. Jeff explains that Harry is a doting family man and has never been happier since, marrying Tina and that both have very stable occupations, although Tina has taken time out, due to caring for Frank. Jeff also references Harry and Tina adopting Jack.

Lola is next, she explains that Tina has been her best friend for nearly fifteen years and that she couldn't think of a better mother to care for Frank than Tina. It looks like it's gonna take a lot for Greg to win over the jury.

Audrey cries her heart out on the stand and that neither Greg or Tina should be fighting for what Helen has caused, but it breaks her heart to go against her sons wishes and sides with Tina, as she feels that both Greg and Helen could be a liability and could risk having him put into care, if the going got tough.

Harry is then called to the stand and Greg's lawyer begins to ask the questions. Harry feels insulted, when he suggests that Harry is using the disappearance of Jack, as an excuse to keep hold of Frank and accuses Harry of manipulating Tina against the brother, she's loved all her life.

Tina is humiliated in court, when Greg's lawyer accuses her of using Frank as a weapon, due to the fact she gave hers and Harry's daughter up for adoption back in 1980, plus her miscarriage back in 1996 (_which occurred in Season One's 'Miscarriage Of Injustice')._

Billy is next called to the stand and Harry's lawyer is quick to ask why, he's standing by his son, who is an alcoholic and not his caring, doting, loving daughter?  
>'Both my children have been made a fool of, but I feel Greg has suffered the most trauma of the two, not that I don't care for my daughters feelings, I want to see the best for my son,' Billy explains, feeling agitated.<br>'Really?' the lawyer bluntly answers. ' You used to be a lawyer and lived in the upstate Suburban town of 'Hexville,' since you moved from the UK in the late 1950's, am I right?'  
>'Yeah, what's that got to do with this case?' Billy queries.<br>'Well, from what I've discovered, you go from impressive to disastrous, yet you come up smelling of roses again,' the lawyer laughs. 'How did you influence the next idiot, Mr Mcquire?'  
>'This is ridiculous,' Billy gasps.<br>'You did in fact try to force in your daughter in an abortion, but you sometime later you manipulated her to the point, where you made her give up Mr Wilson's child for adoption, because you wanted to be spared the humiliation, am I not correct?'  
>'Who told you that?' Billy groans.<br>'And also, the most important one of all concerning the son, you are currently supporting in this case, you beat him on a number occasions when he was a kid, but you somehow wriggled out of that one.'  
>Billy and Greg look to Tina, who insists she never spoke of what happened in the past. Harry and Tina then discover, who informed Harry's lawyer on the details and Tina is really upset that, Jeff had to go that far. Jeff argues that he was trying to influence the case, even Audrey is not too happy. Billy tries to attack Jeff, but the fight is intervened. Court is in recess until the next morning. Tina pulls Greg aside and apologizes for having him hear, about something that didn't involve the custody battle. Tina holds Greg's hand and tells him that he will always be her brother.<p>

Billy is told by his doctor that he has rising blood pressure and is advised to take time off work, but Billy explains the court case involving his grandson and that it's taken it's toll.

The court case continues and Greg is adamant he has what it takes to be a good father to Frank, that's until Helen comes in and in an emotional speech, she states that Harry and Tina should continue as Franks Guardians. After taking into account everything, Harry and Tina are awarded custody. Greg demands a divorce off Helen and sobs that his family have let him down and he returns to the bottle. Audrey insists that Billy will never change and needs time to think and heads off to London. Tina demands her father stay away for a while, as he is thinking too much of himself and only wanted to support Greg, to gain his self respect back from the son he abused. Tina assures Helen, that she is still part of Franks life, but thanks her for giving her and Harry custody.

Dusk, Billy is sat in the North Tower of the World Trade Center and wonders if the stress and rejection is worth taking anymore. Some of the things he's done past and present, which has involved his loved ones, has had dire consequences and once again, he's been looked on like the bad guy in his attempt to do good for a change. This time, after so many chances, it looks like this is the final straw. Is it really worth living?

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY SEVEN**  
><strong><br>**


	15. Episode 78

**Episode 78: Oprah Winfrey.**

  
><strong>SPECIAL GUEST STAR:<br>OPERAH WINFREY as herself  
>and<br>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry.  
><strong>

_This episode takes place before, in between and after, the following episode, which centres on Billy Mcquire. This episode centre's on Greg and the story of his life. _

Days after Harry and Tina gain custody of Frank, Greg seems to have done a disappearing act and Tina is very worried about him, but Harry figures that Greg will come round at some point. Billy however has been snubbed by both his off springs and his former wife, Audrey has flown across the Atlantic to England to see her family. Helen however, has made progress in her recovery and Tina generously gives Helen a photograph of Frank.

Lea puts a smile on Georges face and makes him Chris's partner again, but Lola thinks there is a catch somewhere, when George tells her this. Lola then asks George if he'd like to try for a baby?

Jeff takes Lea to a restaurant and when at the bar, twenty five year old, Red head Linda Perry, starts flirting with him and Lea is quick to inform Linda, that Jeff is her husband. Linda doesn't seem threatened and walks off smiling to herself.

The next day, Harry is about to begin a business meeting, when he notices the Oprah Winfrey show is starting on the TV screen and is a live episode. Tina is sat watching the TV alongside Lola and are stunned when she introduces the show. 'Here with me today, is Greg Mcquire, who has just recently lost a custody battle to his twin sister involving his son. There is another twist to this story, his wife Helen, who he is currently divorcing, had faked a surrogacy to make his sister and in laws believe that she was in fact carrying not his child, but his sister and brother in laws baby.'  
>Harry and Tina look on, as Greg prepares to reveal all about not just his losses, but about the past he suffered at the hands of his now estranged father, Billy. Jeff watches it on the Police departments TV screen and says he has a good mind to storm on the set and kick Greg' ass for attempting to make a mockery of Harry and Tina, seeing as what they have gone through, with losing Jack and Helen's lies.<br>'Me and my sister, we were joined at the hip, she was my best friend, I mean we're twins, we used to rely on one another and she understood my feelings, for the majority of my life and appreciated her, until recently,' Greg explains.  
>'How do you feel about your sister now?' Oprah asks.<br>'I may love Tina in my own way, but I cannot forgive her for her not understanding that it was not my fault, as to why my wife lied about Frank, lying that my son was my sisters.,' Greg cries. 'As long as Harry and Tina claim to be the mother and father of my son, I refuse to have anything to do with her.'  
>'How about Helen?' Oprah continues, as the studio audience look on, as does many millions of TV viewers. ' Have you spoken to her, since the courts decided the custody rights?'<br>'No, she didn't fight hard enough to believe she could be a mother to Frank and she waltzed into that court and humiliated me in front of my family and the jury,' Greg insists. 'As far as I'm concerned, she is a distant memory to me.'  
>Oprah then asks about Kenneth Depp and to Helens relief, Greg doesn't go so far in mentioning her murderous revenge in Los Angeles, two years earlier. Greg then continues talking about his fathers feud with Harry and Jeff' parents, due to the fact that Jeff was a gangster and that Tina was failed in not being warned she was dating one, before she fell for Harry. Thing is the Wilson's discovered a lot about Billy back then which he tried cover up, but on the other hand the Wilsons didn't bring their first born up to respect it's towns people.<br>'You also state, that your father used to beat you, when you were a child, but he claimed he did it, due to discipline,' Oprah adds.  
>'Discipline,' Greg sarcastically laughs. 'All I begged of him was love. He treated Tina like his princess, yet he forced her to give up her child, so not to ruin his own image and she forgave him, just like my mother. She tried and I've tried for so many years to forget, but he'll never change, as long as he cares about himself and that's just what Tina's doing right now, thinking of herself.'<br>'But you are an alcoholic and your wife is a drug user,' Oprah points out. 'And that has been a re-occurring event that has possibly been the reason, you haven't got Frank right now.'  
>'It doesn't mean, I'm capable of the things, my father did, not a chance,' Greg argues.<br>Tina cries her eyes out after the show and Harry is seething. Helen is comforted by a friend, she met at the clinic and Billy begins to drown his sorrows. Greg leaves the studios and is knocked down by Jeff, who then grabs him and sticks his head down the toilet.  
>'I warned you didn't I Mcquire?!' Jeff rages. 'That'll teach you to take my Mother and Fathers names in vein.'<br>Jeff warns him to stay away from Frank, or he'll make sure that he never sets foot in New York again.

Later that, evening, Lea is sat in her car, when headlights start flashing and she gets out. She approaches the car and Linda Perry is sat inside and orders her to get in.  
>'You are to return to your quarters within the next twenty four hours,' Linda demands.<br>'What?!' Lea gasps. 'Why?'  
>'In case you forgot the Cosmo's society is unknown to the outside world and can never be discovered,' Linda informs Lea.<br>'But, I have a life now, I'm married,' Lea states.  
>'We know about your affair, with Christopher Wilson,' Linda said. 'And we know the real reason, why you chose to take the Editors job at the New York Times.'<br>'I just wanted to be close to him,' Lea sighs. 'Jeff made it easy for me.'  
>'Falling in love, with the boy, that was brought up by your sister Cheriece, who was married to a crooked FBI agent in Alfred Benedict. You know, this could be considered a Taboo.'<br>'He was never adopted Chris legally, that bastard Benedict ruined my sisters life, but she turned her back on me. She knew I adored Christopher,' Lea explains.  
>'Now, you're in love with him, which is why our leader insists that she cannot risk the company being compromised.'<br>'But I'm not a subject who has abilities like all those others, I was a scientist...'  
>'Which is why you would be more use, back at Cosmo's. I'm sure you know if push comes to shove, last resort is the other way out,' Linda threats.<br>'Oh C'mon, as if I'm going to be an informant, talking about a company that has embezzled billions from the government to study the mystery of an event that occurred over a hundred years ago and possibly created a generation of what you call special people, if not some dangerous,' Lea replies. 'Don't forget I could end up in jail.'  
>'Your husbands nephew and Lovers cousin, is a subject we've had under our wings for months, don't let your personal issues with your past, interfere with our society's future. We've given trials to those infected and some have failed to survive in the outside World, we treat our former employees the same,' Linda concludes.<br>'Give me a week,' Lea begs.  
>'So be it,' Lea accepts. 'We'll arrange for details for a flight out of state, before your retreat. So help you God, you had better be on that f***** plane or else.'<br>Lea gets out and Linda drives off.

It's seems Lea getting close to Christopher, is getting way to risky for her to compromise a society that is unknown to the American government, seeing as she is living with two family members to Jack Wilson, whom the Cosmo's society has obtained. Does Lea chose to risk her life or freedom? Her affair with Chris, her love for Chris? Or will she return to Cosmo's society? Even if she attempts to confess about the undiscovered company, she could be killed due to the fact, she could be watched 24/7.

Harry finds Greg drunk in a bar and suggests that Greg stay away from Tina and Frank and that he had no right to humiliate Tina like he did on TV. Greg informs Harry, that Jeff took care of that.

Jeff is headed home, when it starts raining and he accidently bumps in Linda Perry. He apologizes for ruining her dress and offers to buy her a coffee.  
>'Your wife, might bite my head off again,' Linda grins.<br>'I was suggesting an affair,' Jeff laughs.  
>'You might change your mind, if you buy me that coffee,' Linda teases.<br>'Let's just stick to coffee,' Jeff insists.

It's around 2am and Greg is stumbling through the streets of New York, when Jeff pulls up in his patrol car and Helen gets out. Greg is adamant he has nothing to say to her.  
>'It's your Daddy, he's had a stroke,' Helen cries.<br>'Is he alive?' Greg asks.  
>'Barely, he's in a coma,' Helen adds.<p>

_Spoiler: The next episode takes place, after Greg appeared on the Oprah Winfrey Show, but before Billy's stroke and it centres on Billy. ___

_Joan Collins as Audrey Mcquire did NOT appear in this episode._

  
><strong>END OF EPISODE SEVENTY EIGHT<strong>  
><strong><br>**


	16. Episode 79

**Episode 79: It's A Wonderful Life.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>ROGER MOORE as Clarence.<br>BILLY CONNOLLY as Peter Mcquire.  
>NATALIE J ROBB as Florence Mcquire Richmond.<br>BARBARA STREISAND as Rose Sheldon.  
>JACK NICHOLSON as Norman Labelle.<br>TIM ROBBINS as Craig Labelle.  
>JAMES CAAN as Paul Harland.<br>LARRY HAGMAN as Jerry Evans.  
>VICTORIA PRINCIPAL as Sandra Hill.<br>MICHAEL ROSENBAUM as Kenneth Depp.  
>DICK VAN DYKE as Jonathan Wilson<br>and  
>DIANE KEATON as Mary Wilson.<br>**

_This episode take place in between episode 77 'Oprah Winfrey.'_

Billy is drowning his sorrows, as he sits in his office, in the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Rejected once more, his family torn apart due to sibling rivalry and caught in the middle. Audrey has escaped to London to get away from the trauma and his poo decision making in deciding to side with Greg in the custody battle, has made his daughter Tina, turn her back on him and since it had made everyone think Billy was doing it for his benefit to refuel the Wilson Mcquire, Greg has once again turned his back on him. And with his current blood pressure and heartache, is this the last straw for Billy? Billy staggers around the office and looks out across the Hudson River and look to the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge' that Harry had designed and created.  
>'Never liked that bridge anyway,' Billy mumbles to himself. 'It's a bloody eye saw.<br>Billy staggers into the corridor outside his office and he makes his drunken steps to the very top of the skyscraper, thousands of feet high above street level. Billy swigs another bottle of Bourbon down his gullet and forces his way to the edge. He looks down and considers ending it all. His vision starts to become impaired, when suddenly there is a gust of wind.  
>'I don't think that's gonna solve any thing,' Clarence says.<br>'What are you doing up hear?' Billy slurs. 'Go away.'  
>'It's a long way down there William,' Clarence states. 'Are you sure you wanna go through with it?'<br>'How do you know my name?' Billy moans.  
>'I know everything about you Billy, every nook and cranny,' Clarence claims.<br>'Yeah, well...'  
>'Clarence.'<br>'Clarence, I think you should mind your own business and let me be the judge of that,' Billy demands.  
>'I can't do that,' Clarence refuses. 'It's not in my nature.'<br>'Your distracting me,' Billy snaps.  
>'It's in my job description to do that.'<br>'Why?'  
>'Because I'm here to save you,' Clarence adds, jumping onto the ledge with Billy. 'Why do you want to kill yourself Bill?'<br>' My wife's left me, my kids hate me, I've manipulated, I've cheated, associated myself with criminals...People would have been better off, if I had never existed,' Billy sighs.  
>'You don't believe that do you?'<br>'Do you?' Since you claim to know me so well.'  
>'I'm your Guardian Angel, Billy and I don't believe you have it in you to do what you're about to do. You may want to change your mind, after you've seen what I am about to show you<br>'And what's that?  
>'This.'<br>Clarence throws Billy off the edge and Clarence falls alongside him. Billy cries out, as they both plummet towards the pavement.

_Billy awakes in a cold green field in Scotland, present day. Clarence is stood looking next to a cow and Billy rushes up to him. _  
><em>'Aca Du nu, Billy my old son,' Clarence smiles. 'Welcome home.'<br>'How did you do that?' Billy gasps. 'Have you hypnotized me?'  
>'Don't over excite yourself, onwards, we have got a busy schedule ahead.'<br>Suddenly, Billy and Clarence appear in a big, house, where Billy Mcquire lives, Billy's brother. Billy is shocked to see him, very much alive. Billy is perplexed as to why his brother cannot see him. Clarence informs Billy, that nobody will be able to see Billy.  
>'I know what you're doing,' Billy figures. 'You're showing a life, if I had never been born.'<br>Without Billy, Peter would have been an only child and he wouldn't have died in the Lockerbie plane crash in an attempt to reconcile with Billy. The other change is that Florence, Peters daughter got married and had children after being kicked out of the family business and rejecting her father. Florence interrupts Peter and begs for help. She informs him that his grandson requires a massive operation in the States and she needs the cash to help save his life.  
>'Please, father, this is your grandson, we're talking about,' Florence begs.<br>'How can I have a grandson, if I don't have a daughter,' Peter grunts. 'You made it quite clear, where your loyalties lie.'  
>'You know I expected nothing less from a cold hearted man like you,' Florence sobs. 'Just as well, you were an only child,'<br>Billy is shocked, on how cruel and mean his brother had would have turned out._

_Clarence then abruptly takes Billy five thousand miles back across the Atlantic to Dallas, Texas, where Audrey is married to Jerry Evans. Clarence tells Billy since he never existed, he would never had met Audrey, never married, Tina and Greg would never have been born and she hooked up with the only love she knew, Jerry Evans. Audrey and Jerry have a complicated relationship, they have been together for years, Jerry continuously cheats and she also cheats with men half her age. Audrey never had kids of her own and despises them too.  
>'This is not the Audrey I remember, expect where younger men come into the frame,' Billy says.<br>'Must have sickened you, when you discovered she slept with three men in a few weeks of each other and one of them was Jeff Wilson,' Clarence adds.  
>'I think he was the worst of the lot,' Billy coughs.<br>'Excluding murderers like Norman Labelle and Steve Whittaker?'  
>It gets to the point, where Audrey cannot bear to live the rest of her life a lie and she and her lover conjure up a plan to poison, her husband, without make it look like murder, but suicide. Clarence assures Billy, they will return to find out the outcome.<em>

_Since Billy never had his feud with the Wilson's back in 1978/79, for some reason his non- existence influence their survival. What could have caused this? That's not all, Jonathan Wilson is Vice President of the United States, with Mary Wilson as first lady. Harry is a lawyer, rather than an architect and is husband, married with three children and Jeff is a crooked FBI agent seeking still very much alive Norman and Craig Labelle, who are wanted for crimes they didn't commit.  
>'How is it, that that it's because me that they were murdered?' Billy gasps. 'I was on a plane to the UK, when the murders occurred and I most certainly didn't hire an assassin to kill them.'<br>'Lets just say, you influenced enough people, to commit such an awful crime or...?  
>'Or what?' Billy asks.<br>'Never mind.'  
>Jonathan becomes President of the United States.<br>'From general labourer to World Leader, alright for some ay?' Billy moans._

_Clarence also states that Christopher would have remained with the Benedicts and that eventually Sylvia would ended up in prison for the assassination of Carlo's Del Reddi._

_Sandra Hill would have continued as a con artist._

_Jack would have been adopted by a farmer and his wife who lived in the middle of nowhere, where they discovered he had psychic abilities and hid him in the cellar, as they feared he would open his mouth to the wrong people and allowed him to live. This breaks Billy's heart._

_Since Greg never existed, Helen would never had met him, nor had Frank and is on the run from Kenneth Depp, who eventually sends her to her death._

_Lola cares for her mother Rose and is constantly bullied by her co- workers. Since she never met Tina, who never existed, Lola had no real friends, plus Paul Harland who is still alive asks her out on a date.  
><em>

_Billy and Clarence return to Dallas, Texas, where Audrey is about to murder her husband, Jerry Evans. Billy is horrified by Audrey's actions.  
>'I cannot believe in this this lifetime, that she would turn out like this,' Billy gasps. 'She loved having children and she most certainly wasn't evil.'<br>'Lets just say, there wasn't enough love to go around,' Clarence claims.  
>'I can't let her do this,' Billy insists. 'She's not in the right mind.'<br>'How can you, you don't exist,' Clarence adds.  
>When Audrey attempt to hand him his drink, Jerry confesses that he is bankrupt and with no family left and her lover dumping her, Audrey is sent into depression.<br>'God, maybe I should have had kids,' Audrey mopes. 'I would have been more appreciated. I wish I could have married a man who loved me and not himself. But who am I to criticize? I guess this is what I get for being such a money grabbing bitch.'  
>Even though Audrey cannot hear him, Billy says it any way. 'I love you Audrey, I always have and always will, unconditionally.'<br>_  
><em>Billy is stood on the very top of the Empire State Building, looking at the night lit skyline of Manhattan. Clarence stands beside him.<em>  
><em>'It's so beautiful, yet so crowded this city, there is no let up,' Billy sighs.<br>'It's still a log way down William,' Clarence notices, looking through the railings.  
>'Surely, not everybody's life would have turned out like that, I mean Peter being such a bastard, Jon Wilson president of the United States, Audrey a murderous...I mean, did I really change destiny that much being alive?' Billy asks.<br>'All for the better. You really did have a wonderful life,' Clarence explains.  
>'Then why have the people that trusted in me, turn their backs on me?' Billy cries.<br>Clarence places his hands on Billy's shoulders. 'You are just misunderstood.'  
>Suddenly, Billy hears Tina's voice, doctors voices and a heart monitor screeching. The railings on the top of the skyscraper fall away and Billy panics. Billy begins to slips backwards, as Clarence watches on.<br>'Help me Clarence, don't let me die, I don't want to die alone!' Billy begs. 'Please Clarence, I wanna live again.'  
>Clarence grips Billy's hands and smiles, with tears in his eyes. 'God, bless you son.'<br>Clarence throws Billy off the building and Billy plummets thousands of feet to the ground in the form of the cross. As Billy reaches ground level...  
><em>  
>Billy awakes in the hospital, with Tina and Greg by his side. When Tina and Greg say hello 'Dad', Billy is confused. He has no idea, who they are. Doctors tell Tina and Greg, that Billy suffered a stroke that it may be a while, until Billy regains his memory, but then warns it may not either. Tina explains she went to find her father at the World Trade Center and found him unconscious on the roof. Greg thanks Helen for coming to the hospital and insist she stays. He is desperately sorry for the stress that he's caused and with Billy caught up in his twin daughter and son's problems, it took it's toll on Billy, when his family turned against him. Helen also takes the flack for starting it. Audrey turns up and comforts Billy and the family agree to try and get along for Billy's sake, who has a very very long road to a recovery.<p>

A few days later, Billy receives a note, which is handed to him by a nurse and it reads "_No man is a failure surrounded by love, Good luck my friend, Clarence.' _Suddenly, Billy gets his memory back and he smiles to himself.'

**END OF EPISODE SEVENTY NINE******

_Homage: _  
><em>This episode is dedicated to Frank Capra's, 1946 movie 'It's A Wonderful Life,' starring James Stewart and Donna Reed. The title of the movie is also the title name of this episode.<em>__

_Notes:  
>The episode, 'It's A wonderful Life,' is a 90 minute episode.<em>

_Julia Roberts as Lea Henderson Wilson did NOT appear in this episode._

_Christopher Lloyd as George Parent did NOT appear in this episode._

_Spoiler:  
>Jonathan and Mary Wilson's younger selves will be played by John Schneider and Annette O' Toole in continuous flashbacks to the years 1978-79, during the final season (2002-03).<br>_


	17. Episode 80

**Episode 80: My Step Lover's A Vampire. Part 1 of 2.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry<br>and  
>ASHLEY JUDD as Betsy Palmer.<strong>

Friday 14th April_._  
><em>20:15.<em>  
>Lea is conjuring up her excuses to Chris, as to why she is leaving, which also means ending her brief marriage to Jeff. She watches Chris leaving and he looks back, winking at her with a smile. She reads a note written to her computer screen by Chris, '<em>I'm missing you already, Chris,'<em> it reads. A reporter then hands Lea an envelope, who say it was handed to her by a homeless, who had received it from an anonymous person to hand in to her pacifically and is urgent. Lea opens it, it is flight tickets to Las Vegas for Saturday 15th April at 20: 20, 24 hours away. _The society doesn't except excuses Lea, be on the plane or last resort, will be first choice, L. Perry. _Lea exits the office in panic, as the computer goes into sleep mode.

21:58. It's a few days since Billy's stroke and he has somewhat made an incredible recovery, which brings relief to his family. Greg and Tina seem to be bonding again and insists she will never push him out of Franks life, despite gaining custody. Both Greg and Helen agree to seek Counselling together in an attempt to save their marriage. Harry is in two minds, whether Tina should forgive Greg, after he humiliated her on TV, days earlier. Audrey suggests that once Billy recovers, that they both move back to the England.

22:31.  
>Lea are having a quickie on the kitchen sink and half way through the romp, Lea stops Chris in his tracks.<br>'What? What is it? Chris wonders. 'Dad ain't gonna be home for another hour.'  
>'It's not that,' Lea breathes, looking though through every window of the apartment, wondering if she is being watched by Cosmos agents. 'I have to leave, it isn't fair on everyone.'<br>'You decide to tell me this, during sex?' Chris gasps.  
>'I love you Chris, more than you'll ever know,' Lea claims. 'But, I cannot come between you and your father anymore.'<br>'Well, if you're leaving, then take me with you,' Chris insists.  
>'I would if I could, but I can't, it's complicated,' Lea says.<br>'Complicated? Complicated?! Chris yells. 'What is more complicated, than screwing your step son and cheating on your husband?'  
>'I can't tell you,' Lea sighs.<br>'Don't tell me you were still married to that Henderson after all?' Chris figures.  
>'You want the truth? You can have it, I don't care what happens to me. If I die telling you, so be it,' Lea shrugs. 'Cheriece Benedict was my sister.'<br>'Huh? My adopted mother, was your...that means you were my aunt.'  
>'In case you forgotten, when Alfred stole you from your real mother Sylvia, he faked the adoption. She turned her back on me, when I accused her of marrying a monster and I lost a nephew I adored so much and it took me so many years to get my self together and find my way back to you. I couldn't let Jeff know the truth, he would have sent me away. Getting married to your father was a blessing in disguise, even though I do care for him,' Lea explains.<br>It gets to the point where Chris is brought to tears and he rushes out of the apartment. Lea slumps into the sofa crying, not realizing she has left her underwear on the kitchen floor.

23:21.  
>Jeff exits his office and prepares to head home, when Linda Perry surprises him and offers to buy him a drink in return, for his kind gesture previously. Linda insists it's platonic.<br>'That's a relief, I am old enough to be your father,' Jeff adds. 'As you can see I'm just about limiting grey hairs.'  
>Linda puts her plan into action.<p>

23:30.  
>Chris returns to the New York Times late and kicks his chair in frustration. Chris then heads into Lea's office and checks her computer and his note to her is still visible, as she did not shut it down. Too distracted, George has managed to catch a glimpse of the note, as he was on his way into the office to fetch his coat and Chris is caught out. George susses that Chris has been having an affair on and off with Lea for months and his attitude change months ago. Chris says that it may not matter any more, as she says she is leaving. George advises Chris, to let her go, as it could permanently damage, his father son relationship with Jeff. George promises to not say any thing, as he is his friend.<p>

23:42.  
>Greg stays with Audrey, as Billy recovers in hospital and Harry comforts a relieved Tina. Helen stays with a friend. Both Greg and Helen now have to swallow their pride and be seen as Franks Aunty and Uncle.<p>

Saturday 15th April.

0:00.  
>Jeff calls home and a guilty Lea answers the phone. Jeff lies and claims he's having a drink with the boys and will be half hour. Lea insists it's not a problem and heads off to bed. A secret agent working for the Cosmo's is across the road watching the apartment and in possession of an infrared firearm, in case Lea attempts to expose the Cosmo's. Linda and Jeff share a joke, when a device in Linda's jacket vibrates. Linda excuses herself and it's an incoming message '<em>Subject has escaped facility, must recover immediately, dead or alive.'<em>

00:03  
>Lea is awoken by creaking in the apartment and discovers, an old friend of hers Betsy Palmer, within the moon light. Betsy begs her not to turn the lights on. Lea looks up and there is a massive hole in the ceiling and across the road, the secret operative for the Cosmo's is bitten to death. Betsy begs Lea to help her and needs to get back to New Mexico. Lea asks her why she is hiding and why she cannot turn the lights on? Betsy warns it could put her life in danger, if she did. Suddenly, the lock on the apartment is turning and Lea hides Betsy in the bedroom, it's Chris, who doesn't make eye contact with Lea and heads off to bed, also unaware of the hole in the ceiling in the living room.<p>

00:10  
>Linda tells Jeff she has to rush off and he informs her, that he's headed home anyway. When Linda reaches her car, Vincent Simpsons voice is heard on the her private voice device, by pointing her in the direction of Jeff Wilsons apartment. Linda is shocked, as Jeff is headed home that way. Linda insists she'll deal with it. On the way home, Jeff spots two drunks having a fight out side a bar and he goes to intervene. Lea adds that Jeff will be home soon, to Betsy, who is terrified that they will find her and put her back in that terrible place. It soon dawns on Lea, that Betsy is an experiment at the secret society, Cosmo's. Betsy cries and Lea tries to calm her down, when Chris suddenly barges in on them and turns the light on.<br>'What the f*** is that hole in the goddam ceiling?!' Chris shouts.  
>Suddenly, Betsy has a metamorphosis and her eyes turn red and she has fangs.<br>'Holy shit!' Chris cries out.  
>'Oh my God, she's a vampire,' Lea whispers to herself.<br>Betsy scratches Lea's face and she lunges herself at Chris. Chris is knocked unconscious and Betsy is about to bite, Chris on the neck, when Linda rushes in and blasts Betsy in the back of the head. Lea stumbles into the living room.  
>'You clean yourself up, I'll dispose of her,' Linda sighs. 'Get out, A.S.A.P and keep your head down.<br>'Do you still need me on that plane?' Lea asks.  
>'I'm sorry, Lea, you got no choice,' Linda argues. ' Anyway, we already know about you disposing of Chris's kidnapper, so in truth, you'll be doing yourself a favour.'<br>Linda takes the body in a bag and places it in her trunk, leaving Lea to clean herself up and leave Chris unconscious on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED appears on the screen...

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY**  
><strong><br>**


	18. Episode 81

**Episode 81: My Step Lover's A Vampire. Part 2 of 2.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>CASSIDY FREEMAN as Linda Perry<br>and RICHARD DREYFUSS as Vincent Simpson.**

Saturday 15th April.

00:45  
>Linda Perry calls Vincent Simpson from her car at the Cosmo's and he gives her instructions, as what to do with Betsy Palmer. When she hangs up, she kisses the necklace of the Cosmo's, a replica of the one that Lutessa Golding used to hypnotize Billy, almost a year ago. Linda then remembers seeing the injuries on<p>

02:01  
>Jeff is beside himself, as Chris lays in a hospital bed with concussion. Lea is missing and Jeff's apartment is a crime scene. Forensics collect blood samples, which is that of Lea's DNA and the discarded underwear that she had removed during her sexual frolic with Chris. When Jeff is pulled aside and told of Chris current condition, Lea sneaks into the ward and starts to feel disorientated, since she got scraped by Cannibal Betsy. Jeff goes to a pay phone to inform George of Chris attack, by what he thinks is an intruder and Lea sneaks in to see Chris. Lea sits beside him and places her hand on his and he awakes feeling a bit sore. Lea puts on a brave smile.<br>'What the hell happened?' Chris whispers.  
>'We had an intruder,' Lea lies.<br>'That woman that attacked us, she had teeth sharper than Hannibal Lector,' Chris jokes.  
>'Do you remember much?' Lea queries.<br>'It's a bit vague, all I remember is that crazy bitch gauging you and then it's a blank,' Chris explains. 'Who was she?'  
>'I don't know,' Lea fibs as her vision starts to go blurry.<br>'Does this mean you're not leaving?' Chris asks.  
>'Why do you ask?' Lea wonders.<br>'I was beginning to wonder if you had a guilty conscious after what you told me earlier,' Chris adds.  
>'I hated Alfred, just as much as your real mother did and you've got to believe me, I wish there was another way, I could have got closer to you,' Lea states.<br>' You a did fine job by making a fool of my father,' Chris groans.  
>'You can talk.'<br>'There's something else I'm perplexed about, what was that hole in the ceiling?'  
>Les doesn't mention the fact, that Betsy had the ability to be a vampire.<br>'Look, I'm just going to get a coffee, won't be long,' Lea says.  
>As she is about to leave, Jeff enters and wonders, where she had got to. Lea lies and says she heard somebody running on the roof and then the roof caved in and a crazed lunatic attacked her and she ran out, not realizing Chris was in danger. Chris sticks up for her and Jeff embraces her. On the way, getting a coffee. Jeff suggests that Lea stay with Harry and Tina, Lea declines, but Jeff tells her not to argue, as she looks pretty dazed and shook up from her ordeal.<p>

03:31  
>Lea appreciates Harry and Tina giving her a place to stay, as the police continue their investigation, but all they could find is Lea's DNA. The scratches that Chris received is from an unknown source. The body of the Cosmo's agent, is taken, but not by the law. Jeff is stunned by this.<p>

04:20  
>Linda Perry arrives at the hospital, after disposing of Betsy Palmers body and has come as a friend to comfort Jeff. Linda asks Jeff how Chris and Jeff says, that he is just concussed. Linda, then queries Lea's whereabouts. Jeff states that Lea is staying with his brother and sister in law. Linda realizes she is now in the company of the parents, of the boy that they kidnapped over a year ago. It soon dawns on her, that once Lea is exposed to the morning sunlight, she could become dangerous. Usually, when you become a vampire and exposed to sunlight, it can kill you, but in the case of the Cosmo's, it's a different story. Linda leaves the hospital and kisses her necklace.<p>

08:30  
>Lea is asleep on the sofa. Jeff is then given the evidence, forensics had used in the apartment and are startled, when they find Chris's finger prints on Lea's underwear. Jeff suspects that Chris and Lea are having an affair. Tina begins to remove the blinds in the apartment and hand Lea a coffee, when Lea complains that she is in severe pain and that the light is hurting her eyes and she runs to the bathroom. Lea looks in the mirror and notices her facial features are changing into a monstrous form.<br>'This is unreal, what's happening to me?' Lea cries.  
>Tina knocks on the bathroom door and asks if Lea is ok?<p>

08:46  
>George visits Chris, who thinks that if Lea decides to stay, he'll have to hide the affair and pray that Jeff never finds out. George asks who attacked him? Chris said a woman with big teeth. Jeff's worst fears a confirmed on the affair, that Chris and Lea have been having. Tina profusely knocks on the bathroom door, but Lea refuses to come out. Suddenly, there is a knock Harry and Tina's apartment door, it's Linda Perry posing as a police woman, who claims that Lea needs to go to an identity parade. They call her front the bathroom, but Lea exits with a towel over her head. Lea thanks Harry and Tina for taking her in and when they leave, Linda places sunglasses over her eyes and Lea's face returns to normal.<br>'What now, the Cosmo's are going to make me one of their special subjects now, I suppose?' Lea sighs.  
>'We're not supposed to bail our previous staff out, but in your case it's a different matter,' Linda states. 'You cannot be exposed to light and you still need to get on that plane, if you wanna stay alive. But I cannot be seen with you in the open and I can't let you risk turning into beast if front of the Wilsons.'<br>'What are you going to do?'  
>'We have to get you on that plane, as you are still expected to be out of the city by 8pm,' Linda says. 'So I'm afraid, we'll have to leave now,' Linda explains.<br>'I can't go like this, not without saying goodbye to Chris, or Jeff,' Lea sobs.  
>'Chris is probably going to be screaming, when he lays eyes on you next time.'<br>'Where's your car?'  
>Linda unveils it with her key, from invisibility to ordinary form. Both girls get in and Lea cries. As Linda speeds towards in the direction Newark, as patrol car catches Linda speeding and with no way of getting through the traffic, Linda has to stop, but decides to pull over in an alley. The cop asks Linda to show him her drivers licence and asks Lea to remove her glasses. When loses his patience, he walks round the car and yanks them off her face and she pulls him into the car and starts, chewing on him. Linda tries desperately to restrain her, but she ends up bitten herself and Lea escapes in a flash, before Linda can blink. Linda calls the Society and explains Leas infection and insists she has to be found and killed a.s.a.p.<p>

11:00  
>Jeff barges into the hospital and demand that George leaves and Chris is forced to confess his affair with Lea. Jeff asks why he would do that to him?<br>'Don't you already know?'  
>'Oh, I see, revenge, because of what I did to your mother, the night she was murdered. Do you love her?'<br>'She says she loves me,' Chris replies.  
>'Aren't you a lucky boy, I'm sure your mother will be proud to know that you would stoop as low as low as I could. I'm gonna find the bitch and give her a piece of my mind and no I won't go easy.' Jeff moans, before leaving.<p>

12:30  
>Jeff barges into Harry and Tina's apartment and wonders where Helen is? Tina thought that Jeff got a cop to interview her down at the station. Jeff wonders what the hell is go on and tells him that Chris and Lea have been have an affair and that he thinks his son, never real cared if he was his father or not and that part of the affair, was revenge for his one nighter with Lola. Lola overhears and she apologizes.<p>

13:25-16:00  
>Jeff searches as many neighbourhoods of Manhattan for his dishonest wife, Lea, who has now been infected by a creature that is only known as a myth to man. He returns home and is perplexed as to how a three foot wide hole could be made through the ceiling. Lola visits Chris with Harry and Tina and Lola thought that Chris wouldn't stoop so low in getting revenge on Jeff for something, he's regretted since the night Paul Harland took Sylvia's life. Chris sobs and answers by figuring the damage has already been done and there maybe no going back after this. Greg's friend from Pennsylvania gives him a call and offers him a job opportunity in San Francisco as a fresh start will Helen. Greg asks Helen if they think it's a good idea? Helen wonders if it will change their<br>relationship with Frank, but Greg thinks it won't happen and Greg thinks it's for the best. Jeff is summoned to the grizzly murder of a cop and is sickened by what he sees. The cosmos agency car is found burnt in Brooklyn used by Linda Perry.

16:30  
>At the secret society, Vincent Simpson has lost all patience, as it seems they have also lost contact with Linda Perry and sends out more agents to try and apprehend Lea.<br>'Shoot to kill,' is the words of V Simpson. 'All she had was 24 hours to deal with our former employee and it looks like we have to deal with her too.'

19:00  
>Two agents from the Cosmos, enter the hospital disguised as doctors and come to the conclusion, that Lea wouldn't have disappeared without saying goodbye to her lover.<p>

Jeff is sat in his office, looking at his wedding ring, when his deputy comes in and hands him a disk. He places the disk into his computer and what he reads startles him, the location of the Cosmo's, all the list of employees names and the names of the people who are quarantined. There is a note written by an unknown source '_I'm only doing this for myself, only because I refuse to be a lab rat to the money grabbing, home breaking bastards that have deceived the government. The location of the Cosmo's is where the money is and your nephew, lock stock and barrel.' _Jeff eventually triggers a virus, which identifies the Cosmo's to so many networks across America. The president is alerted immediately.

19:15  
>Lea sends Chris a note and he heads down to the laundry room in the hospital, where she explains, that she is vulnerable, with out the necklace of the Cosmo's and that she wanted to bid an emotional farewell to Chris. Lea. Chris is not familiar to what Lea is saying about the Cosmo's. Lea tells Chris she loves him. Sneaking through a secluded part of the hospital to avoid, bright lights, two Cosmo's agents spot Lea and she makes a run for it. When she runs through the parking lot, Jeff stops her in her tracks with other police officers, as blue lights start flashing. Plus, the FBI show up in their numbers and demand she gets on her knees. Jeff paces towards her.<br>'I'm sorry,' Lea cries, as her facial features change and she's a vampire once more and she launches herself into the air, as several law enforcers and agents open fire on her. The two agents wanted by the Cosmo's are quickly informed, that the society has been discovered. He suggests they go into hiding.

On a plane crossing the Atlantic, the unknown leader of the Cosmo's demands that the pilot changes location. The leader sounds female and is sat next to Jack Wilson.

The Cosmo's is infiltrated through a secret passage on Wall Street that leads to a lab that consists of what you call people with abilities and over two hundred operatives are arrested, including Vincent Simpson and Lutessa Golding. The remaining subjects are quarantined by the government.

19:30-20:00  
>Chris insists that he had no idea, that Lea kept a dark secret as he is interrogated by agents and was unaware of the secret society, that kidnapped his cousin. Harry and Tina think they have a chance of being reunited with Jack, but Jeff thinks that once the Cosmo's is fully compromised, then Jack could be government property, until if and when it's decided that he can return home. Chris asks if this changes their father son relationship? Jeff replies, that he doesn't know. The army is sent out to search for Lea and is spotted on top of the Chrysler building.<p>

20:14  
>Jeff asks if he can convince Lea to come down? Army officers and agents are not so keen and allow him to go up, but his strong words convince them. Jeff makes his way to the top and offers her a chance for help. Lea is certain they will kill her if she shows herself. She profusely apologizes for her affair and he thanks her for, exposing the Cosmo's. Lea is confused, she never gave him the info on the society. Jeff insists it doesn't matter, but Lea threatens to hurt him, if he forces her into the spotlight of the helicopter. Suddenly, Chris appears and Lea is so drawn to him, she rushes towards him and is quickly exposed to the helicopter light and she changes back into vampire form and she is shot dead on the spot. Jeff wants to reject Chris, but he can't and he embraces him, as Lea lie dead on the ground.<p>

20:20  
>Francis Bay, near Montauk, Long Island, Linda Perry is sat under the moonlight, near the lighthouse. She sobs as she begins her lonely life on the run, not only as a secret operative for the Cosmo's, but as, as many subjects with abilities that has been out of the society for quite some time.<p>

Tina looks at a photo of Jack, as it looks like he won't be coming home anytime soon.

Helen asks Greg, when he plans to head to San Francisco? Greg says in a couple of days.

Billy agrees to return to London with Audrey.

Chris apologizes for not putting their friendship ahead of his affair with Lea. George forgives him. Chris and Jeff agree that they will spread Lea's ashes out at sea.  
>'Can we survive this Daddy?' Chris asks. 'I mean, I know you loved her, but I did too. It wasn't just about revenge.'<br>'I know son,' I know,' Jeff nods. '  
>'What about Jack?' Chris asks.<br>'Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see,' Jeff sighs. 'Harry and Tina need to prepare themselves.

In a lockdown interrogation room, Vincent Simpson is interviewed by the FBI and Vincent Simpson insists he's got nothing to hide. When asked about leader who created the society? That's a different story.  
>'I was only an Executive, which meant, I didn't ask questions, just be put in charge,' Vincent claims.<br>'You mean, you have never laid eyes on the founder of the society?' The agent asks.  
>'The leader is a much further superior to those who employed me, her name is exempt from Cosmo's,' Vincent moans.<br>'She sounds like a convenient woman,' the agent continues. 'What's with the necklace?'  
>'This is the one hundred year history that eventually created the society,' Simpson claims. 'Or should I say conspired to change it.'<p>

Audrey and Billy inform Tina and Greg that they're moving back to England and Greg tells the family he is taking a job in San Francisco. Tina is saddened to think that she's losing the ones she loves, now that Jack is in the company of the run away multi billionaire leader of the Cosmo's. Why is Jack the most important to the creator?

**ALSO STARRING**  
><strong>WHOOPI GOLDERG as Lutessa Golding<br>and  
>HENRY THOMAS as Jack Wilson.<strong>

  
><em>Spoiler: The origins of the creation of the Cosmo's is explained in the next episode.<em>  
><em><br>Cassidy Freeman as Linda Perry will next appear during the Final Season (s8)._

_The next episode is Mark Hamill's and Nancy Allen's last appearance as series regulars._

_The season five finale is Joan Collins and Sean Connery's final appearance as series regulars._

_Francis Bay is a small town on the Eastern tip of Long Island which I have created. It is about 120 miles outside Manhattan, a 2 hour 30 minute drive and will be a constant setting for the final season (s8)._

  
><strong>END OF EPISODE EIGHTY ONE<strong> 


	19. Episode 82

**Episode 82: 'The Son Of My Brother.'**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>RICHARD DREYFUSS as Vincent Simpson<br>WHOOPI GOLDBERG as Lutessa Golding  
>ASHLEY JUDD as Betsy Palmer<br>NICHOLAS CAGE as Alfred Benedict  
>and<br>HENRY THOMAS as Jack Wilson.**

_1901, Arizona Desert, a tribe of Indians are performing a ritual in front of a fire, when a storm forms over the Grand Canyon. The Indian that voices the ritual, is wearing a necklace with a moon shaped carving on it. As the storm gets worse, a large meteorite swamps through the atmosphere, as which connects with the next thunderbolt, that strikes the Indian in the chest and he falls down dead, if for a short while. Nights later on a full moon, the surviving Indian turns into a werewolf and attacks a village, but is eventually killed. He leaves behind a wife, who is carrying the next heir. Over the years to come, folk began collecting the remaining left overs from the meteors for some reason, were not rotting, as it seemed they possessed powers, therefore after generations, they eventually ended up being tested at Area 51. Many sighting of Meta humans were discovered and a cure was unsuccessful, they didn't have the technology. The nation was informed that these Meta Humans were just myth and folklore and that it's just Science Fiction. Continuing, their research Scientists, began looking into the origins of the necklace and they discovered it had an effect on the rocks and they used it on the tested humans. Humans that possess the necklace, can control their powers and others, they also learn that it can have hypnotic uses. Over years and decades, officials continued to argue, that it was a risk to allow generations of people infected by the meteors to live among those who weren't, but others disagreed and suggested that not all were dangerous and just merely trying to live a normal life. With the replica's of the necklace, harnessing the powers of the meteor, which evades metamorphosis, they come to agree to limit the normal every day lives of those infected to remain in the open. That's until one day in the year 1995, a rich billionaire (who's face is not shown), takes the project by the scruff of the neck, but wants the project dealt with at her own quarters and using a few Government officials, such as those from the Pentagon, Stock Brokers, of which would be embezzling shares of the Stock Exchange, but would use their sources to cover up all finances. Alfred Benedict dropped out of the project, but as long as the ring leader of the Cosmo's covered up his crimes (at the time he had his vendetta against Carlo's Del Reddi and Sylvia), then he wouldn't expose them. It was a risk and to the society's relief, Benedict fell to his death in mid 1997. The leader asked for her existence be remained exempt from the company, as well as her more higher associates. The location of the Cosmo's was a risk, but as long as the operatives of the Stock Exchange that knew of the Cosmo's played safe, then nobody would discover them. The leader had a plan up her sleeve, so she could earn her greed, she conspired with her personal associates and demanded them to order Vincent Simpson to create a glitch in the lab, where drugs created by the rocks are misplaced and then eventually they will be sold into in the outside world as food, drink, medicine etc. This would prove costly to innocent people, who would have a reaction to the drugs including that of Betsy Palmer, who had a reaction, when she was sat on a bench in Central Park, and a bat few past her during the night and she had a reaction whilst drinking a bottle of vodka, which had a partial substance of green meteor rock in it, thus she became a lab rat. Vincent agreed to make it look like, she was a test case from an original generation of history and was to never let the Pentagon officials, who knew of the Cosmo's, aware of this. This became a continuing cycle, until Donald Blunt made an horrendous error, an error that would cost the Wilsons their adopted son Jack. It soon dawned on the leader, that Jack was an original, who had psychic abilities and paid Lutessa Golding, the psychotherapist to join the society and knowing that Golding had the experience of hypnotism, used her in Jacks kidnap and hypnotized Billy. Continuously and purposely, meta humans were created and even scientists were fooled, until one scientist overheard of Cosmo's mistrust and that was Lea Henderson and she wanted out, but was warned that she may be watched at any time and if it was felt that she would expose the company , be brought back and if necessary be killed. Lea reminds them that her life, would be over any way if she told the truth, to the government as she would either be imprisoned or receive capital punishment, as she figured the government wouldn't know what to do with all those who conspire to kidnap almost every dime of the Tax payers money. Connor Murray on the other hand, wasn't an original, back in mid 1996, he was taking part in a cult, near a fire and he had a reaction whilst sniffing cocaine and he become a real devil, who had power that could make people do, what they didn't want to, plus he was mixed with psychic powers too. The Cosmo's captured him, but released him to test to see how he would survive in the outside world. It soon dawned on Vincent, that Connor didn't have the protection of the Cosmo's necklace and that soon proved when he became a cop at the precinct. When Simpson tried to convince him to return, he refused and threatened to tell all, so Vincent used the necklace and instead of calming he risked Connor into a devilish rage, so he would be killed by half a dozen cops, thus protecting the society. That's until they realized, that Betsy's powers and she stormed the lab and escaped and asked the help of Lea, but she too is infected and he thinks that either her or Linda Perry somehow used knowledge on how to expose the Cosmo's and she too is now missing, as are many Test cases, crooked government officials, money swindling Stock workers, scientists and the Leader herself, who seems to not let Jack out of her sight. Many warrants have been placed out for the arrests of operatives for the Cosmo's and some have gone the easy way out, suicide, and only so many of infected have been quarantined by the government. Asked again, who the ring leaders are? Vincent Simpson, continues to claim he cannot identify the leader of Cosmo's, as her personal officials agreed that she would be kept anonymous and that they would be put firmly in charge of her project, but her say would come first. For Harry and Tina, it looks like it will still be a hard road ahead to get Jack back._

'Thank You, Mr Simpson,' the agent replies.  
>'So I guess I'm looking at life in the state penitentiary now?' Simpson asks.<br>'To be honest, the government wouldn't know what to do with you,' the agent replies. 'But, all I know is, you're a wacko.

The nation is in uproar, the revelation of a secret society, destroying lives and stealing them. There is also financial chaos as the passage on Wall Street is compromised.

Jeff meets a with a source of his on the docks and asks of he can get information on his nephew Jack, whether or not he's been quarantined? The official states that he risks national security to obtain information, but Jeff agree to see him OK, if a glitch occurs. Jeff insists that his brother and sister in law must know if their son is safe.  
>'Say, I'm sorry to hear about your wife,' the official says.<br>'Which one?' Jeff sarcastically replies.  
>'That bad huh?'<br>'Which part? The part where she's screwing your son or that she's a former Cosmo's lap dog turned Editing Vampire?'  
>Jeff later returns home, but still feels uncomfortable around Chris, who feels utterly terrible for what's occurred in recent days.<p>

With Wall Street under investigation, tons of New York assets are frozen and the World's elite is in disarray. Every employee of the Stock exchange is under investigation, since the discovery of the Cosmo's society and it's findings. It's a frightening time and the president of United States thinks that that the creators of the company, have put the nation at risk of Terrorism from Middle Eastern Countries such as Iraq and underground terrorist group Al- Qaeda, as the tabloid news on Wall Street and the financial market will be splashed across the globe, since the creditors had lost billions of dollars that has been swindled by Cosmo's, which makes the United States look vulnerable, especially to it's own people.

An emergency meeting is called at the summit of the World Trade Center, after a financial director is arrested for perversion of the course of Justice, after it is learnt that he took pay outs to keep the Cosmo's a secret. Harry and Tina are more concerned for their son, missing Jack, who is under wing of the run away, anonymous leader of the Cosmo's.

Audrey and Billy agree to put their return to England on hold. Greg and Helen discuss if they should try and rebuild their marriage by moving to California, but with state, that everything is in, it may be put on hold.

Chris is again, interrogated by the FBI, but Chris again tells them, he was unaware of the Cosmo's, even though he had a sexual relationship with his step mother. Chris later visits Jeff at the precinct.  
>'Hi,' Chris calls.<br>'How long did you plan your vengeance?' Jeff asks.  
>'Not from the beginning if you must know,' Chris insists. 'It's not the way you think.'<br>'I loved your mother very much, I realized that after Harland took her away from us,' Jeff explains. 'And you know yourself, that I regretted it everyday and I begged for your forgiveness and I thought I earned it, when I saved your life on the train last year, but ever since the day, you found out I married Lea, you saw it as betrayal again, you got it in your head, that I wiped your Mom under the table, so you put your plan in action.'  
>'Daddy, you're trying to put words into my life...' Chris interrupts. 'I did love her.'<br>'Shut up! I'm not finished,' Jeff orders.  
>'I didn't want you to find out the way you did,' Chris cries.<br>'Well blame that on the poor dead bitches clumsiness or the company, that studies not so normal human beings.'  
>'I did not find out about her being Cheriece Benedict's sister, until the night that crazy woman attacked us in the apartment, I was as shocked as you were,' Chris sighs.<br>'Oh so that puts you in my good books?' Jeff sarcastically answers. 'You know there's always that saying, do as I say, not as I do. You cursed me for dishonouring your mother the night she died, yet you had the guts to go against me once more. You accused me of caring about nobody, but myself and yet, I guess I'm not the only one.'  
>'I do care Daddy, I care about you, but I did fall in love with her.'<br>'So, did I, but I don't what's, her screwing my beloved son who I adopted or the fact, she started to have bigger teeth...who else knew about the affair?'  
>'George found out the night of the attack.'<br>'Being a friend he would have kept it a secret, for sure.'  
>'Well, now you know what it's like to be stabbed in the back,' Chris argues.'<br>'There's not a day that goes by, that I don't think of your Mom, but your grieving has made you take a dark road. I want us to have a future as father and son, that's why I adopted you, but you have just made it more difficult for me, it's like looking at a shadow of my former self and I always feared that shadow, had an influence in my parents death. It scares me,' Jeff states. 'I think you should move out for a while. I'm not saying, I don't want you in my life, but I'm afraid that my influence on you, has been a bad one and it may not stop.'

Billy financial state is safe and Audrey and Billy can return to England in a few weeks.

Greg's friend gives him the heads up to go to San Francisco and Greg begs for a second chance with Helen and he assures her that he has forgiven her and that Frank will never be forgotten. Harry and Tina will take care of him.

Lola and George take Chris in.

A few days later, Billy is released from hospital and it's the day of Helen and Greg's move to California, Jeff meets with his source and is handed a secret document with names of Quarantined Meta humans and missing ones. The Washington official adds that original carriers of meteor infections, may have become immune on recent generations, but the names on the list are more or less created by the Cosmo's, with the exception of Jack, who is on the missing list. This concerns Jeff, as he thought Jack would have been quarantined. Jeff hands the document back to the official and Jeff claims he may never be able to tell Harry and Tina that Jack is missing or worse, not alive.

Greg and Helen ask if they can spend the day with Frank, before they head off to California. Audrey feels that Greg is taking a risk, trusting Helen again, but Greg is adamant, he can make it work. Tina glares at a photo of Jack and watches Greg and Helen with Frank, as she realizes how much they're giving up. Billy, Audrey and Tina, along with Frank take a trip to the airport, with Greg and Helen to say their tearful goodbyes, while Harry gets an urgent call from Jeff, who is drunk.

At the airport, Tina and Greg discuss the fun they had as kids and that they will miss spending so much time as a family together. Tina says, that as long as they keep in constant contact with one another and arrange visits, then they won't be lost without one another. Tina see's that Greg would make a great father as he dotes Frank and she can see that it pains Helen to leave her son behind. After all the trauma of finding out that Frank is not hers, the custody battle to fight for him and the complications that Helen had caused, as well as her mental status, is Tina about to make a shocking action of her own?

Jeff tells Harry that Jack, hadn't been quarantined and that it's best he doesn't tell Tina.

At the terminal, Greg and Helen begin their sad goodbyes and when Frank say's his first word 'Yadda,' (daddy), Tina is so guilty. A tearful Greg and Helen, hand in hand head down towards the gate, when Tina rushes to them and to the unbelievable eyes of Audrey and Billy, Tina hands Frank to Greg and Helen. Tina says she realizes that losing Jack, would be just the same for them and in a heart breaking moment, she tells Greg and Helen she loves them both and insist they do their son proud. The three embrace and Tina rushes out of the airport. Audrey and Billy are shocked out of their stooper. Tina insists she will put a good word in if social services investigate, but Tina feels it's for the best.

Jeff sits in his apartment alone, as the city, he drowns his personal issues away.

Harry later returns home and finds Tina alone and without Frank.  
>'Hi,' Tina calls attempting a smile.<br>'Hi, is Frank asleep?' Harry asks.  
>'Are you ok?' Tina wonders, trying to change the conversation.<br>'Just tired, tired of all the torture,' Harry whispers.  
>Harry looks into the bedroom and walks back to the living room.<br>'I take it, he's with his Grand Parents?'  
>Tina glares at him for a while and breaks down. Harry is worried.<br>'Tina where is he?' Harry panics.  
>'He's not ours Harry,' Tina sobs. 'He never was. Frank is with his parents, his real parents, who love him.'<br>'But, we love him,' Harry begins, raising his voice.'  
>'True, but losing Jack would be the same for them, if they had lost Frank.'<br>'Well, guess what honourable wife,' Harry rages. 'Jack hasn't been quarantined. So my guess, is he's either vanished off the face of the Earth or worse...Dead! What have you done?!'

_This is Mark Hamill's (Greg mcquire) and Nancy Allen's ( Helen Mcquire), last appearance as Series Regulars._  
><em>Spoiler: They do however make guest appearances in the Season Six Finale (2001) and the Series Finale (2003)<em>

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY TWO******


	20. Season Five Finale Episode 83

**Episode 83: Break Up.**

Harry is devastated by Tina's reckless act, in which she handed the nephew, they were about to adopt, back to Helen and Greg, their real parents. In the months they thought Frank was their own, fighting in court to gain custody, Greg and Helen's mental states and during a period that Jack had been kidnapped by a society that studied superhuman beings infected by a past occurrence, how could Tina give away their only last hope? Harry just got word from older brother Jeff, that a government source, had given him a secret file on the quarantined infected and that Jack was confirmed as one of the missing. It's unknown to them, if Jack is alive or not, but little do they know, he is for now, under the supervision of the anonymous leader, who see's Jack as the favourite of the infected. Why is that? Harry storms into the kitchen and fills a glass up with Bourbon and with the market being affected by recent chaos involving the Cosmo's, this is the last thing Harry needed. Tina slowly paces herself towards Harry. Harry cannot understand what was going through the love of his life's mind.  
>'So, what drove you to insanity all of a sudden?' Harry grunts. 'You had a mental breakdown? You had amnesia? You confused your brother for me?...You felt guilty, because he was your twin brother and I was just a husband, that you thought would be understanding or worship any thing that sweet Tina does wrong.'<br>'Harry, I watched them with him today,' Tina cries. 'The only reason they were going, is because they couldn't bare to watch us bring their child up.'  
>'So?' Harry moans. 'They're unfit to be his Guardians, but you went against everything we fought for in that baby and you betrayed me.'<br>'No, they shouldn't be blamed for what we've craved for the last year,' Tina continues. 'Our son, Jack.'  
>'I don't think you heard me loving wife, our son isn't coming home,' Harry snaps. 'He's either been hidden some other place or...<br>'No!' He's not dead!' Tina refuses to believe.  
>'If you care about Jack so much, why did you give away Frank? He was the only decent thing in my life left and you took that away from me.'<br>Harry again grabs a bottle of Bourbon and starts drinking heavily. Tina tries to make Harry see, that they've spent too much time fighting for Jack, it was becoming clear, that they were forgetting about Jack. Harry refuses to believe that and even though, Tina thought what she was for a hearted cause, Harry still believes that Greg and Helen are unfit to be Franks parents and threats to report them to social services, but Tina begs Harry not to ruin their chance to be mature in themselves and be an ordinary family. Harry is incensed and slams Tina for ruining an ordinary family in themselves. He then throws it in Tina's face, that she constantly cried her eyes out to have children, since her miscarriage four years ago and now they don't have any.  
>'And why? Because of selfishness,' Harry sobs, as he continues to pour bourbon into his glass.<br>Tina tries to stop Harry having more to drink, but he refuses to stop. Harry accuses Tina of being a female version of Jeff, acting smart and innocent, then stabbing you in the back the next. Harry then hurts Tina, by suggesting she could have intended to put their first child up for adoption any way, long before Billy forced her to give their daughter away.  
>'How can you say that, I wanted to keep her,' Tina claims.<br>'But, you still jumped ship, when your good ole Daddy said so didn't you?' Harry argues. 'Sounds like you didn't even give me a second thought.'  
>'You know the situation back then,' Tina adds.<br>'Oh yes, my mother and fathers unsolved murder, still proves that,' Harry sighs.  
>'Giving up, Scarlett, was the hardest thing I had ever done,' Tina insists. 'But I was caught in a trap.'<br>'You chose family over me.'  
>'I never stopped loving you.'<br>'You dated the local town gangster, who associated with my brother, and your father was quick off the mark to begin the feud there.'  
>'I was straight with you years later, when I met you for the first time in sixteen years. I told you about Scarlett, there and then.'<br>'So that makes you a star in everything you do, even giving a child to irresponsible alcoholics and drug addicts?' Harry curses.  
>'I've tried to explain,' Tina panics.<br>'No, you haven't, you've just given excuses,' Harry berates.  
>'Please, Harry...'<br>'You are a heartless Bitch, who didn't give me a second thought, admit it.'  
>'Don't call me that,' Tina screams.<br>'OK, what would you call yourself?' Harry sarcastically remarks.  
>'Don't do this to us Harry, I love you,' Tina declares.<br>'No, love is when you share your problems together as mature adults and be honest with each other, what you did today, is hardly the same is it?!' Harry slurs.  
>'Greg has been hurting for years...'<br>'Oh, hear we go again, the joined at the hip Twin prologue,' Harry tries to provoke.  
>Tina continues by referencing the abuse, he suffered at the hands of Billy and that five years ago, it could have been Greg in a mental institution and that Greg was Tina's best friend and didn't want to see him a car crash. Tina figured that if she gave him Frank back, he could be the father, that he never saw in Billy, when he was a child. Harry accuses Tina of loving her brother more than him, but Tina is upset by Harry's suggestion and she believes that she did it, because it should be about her and Harry and their marriage. Tina again mentions Jack and Harry hurts Tina even more, by suggesting, she has been using him all them years of marriage to gain respect back. There is a knock on the door and it's a neighbour, who wonders what the commotion is. Harry threatens the upstairs neighbour to mind his own business and slams the door in his face. Harry retreats and has more to drink and Harry cries and says that the last couple of years have been really stressful, even though he thought there were good times, but he figures he was just kidding himself.<br>'Our marriage has survived worse than this,' Tina points out.  
>'Oh really, like what?' Harry wonders.<br>'Jill Flanders for a start, Ok my miscarriage, Jack going missing and...  
>'Frank, our second chance and you gave him to someone who was more of a friend than I was,' Harry continues to torture.<br>'I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't plan it,' Tina tries to assure.  
>'So it was Instinct? Just like when I asked you to marry me, on that cruiser five years ago and you said yes, without hesitation?' Harry sarcastically replies.<br>'I love you, and you love me don't you?...unconditionally?'  
>Harry doesn't answer, as he throws his glassed bourbon into the fireplace and he suggest they part for a while and it's best that it's Tina that leaves. Tina begs Harry not to do this to them. Harry surprises Tina, that he won't pursue getting Frank back and he'll assure her that Greg and Helen will be his parents, but as long as Tina is not in the same room as him. Tina cries as she heads into the bedroom and packs. As she prepares to leave, Harry demands the key cut to the apartment and insists, he will send her things. Tina slowly walks down the staircase, and walks into the pouring rain. As she walks off into the distance, Harry watches from the window.<p>

Tina eventually shows up at George and Lola's apartment soaking wet and begs for a place to stay. Lola tells her it's fine, but also points out they have another visitor in Chris. Lola comforts her best friend, as Audrey turns her away, even though Billy does see how sorry she is.

Jeff sits at home also lonely and looks at a picture of himself, Sylvia and Chris. He stumbles into his bedroom and falls asleep.

Harry walks around the apartment drunk and looks at a wedding photograph of him and Tina. He smashes it at the wall and he staggers onto the balcony and screams out as the rain lashes down Are Harry and Tina well and truly over?

Weeks later, Audrey forgives Tina, and both her and Billy begin a new life back in England. Tina insists they don't need to stick a round and will fight her marriage on her own. Billy tells Tina, that he will always be her little girl and there is still a home in London if she wants it. Billy hands her, his business at the Trade Center before leaving.

_This is Joan Collins (Audrey Mcquire) and Sean Connery's (William Mcquire) final appearance as series regulars. _

_Spoiler: However, Joan Collins appears as a guest star in the Season Six Finale with Sean Connery, but she appears as guest star in the series finale, excluding Sean Connery who eventually gets killed off screen._

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY THREE******

**END OF SEASON FIVE******

**SEASON SIX, EPISODE EIGHTY FOUR COMING SOON.**


End file.
